


Meet Me in the Grey

by augustslippedawaylikeabottleofwine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternative Lifestyles, Bisexual Blaine Anderson, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Crossdressing, Dom Blaine Anderson, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Dynamics, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sub Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustslippedawaylikeabottleofwine/pseuds/augustslippedawaylikeabottleofwine
Summary: In a world where everybody is either a Dominant or a Submissive, Kurt Hummel is more than a little frustrated to have his test results come back as inconclusive. Even more so, he finds himself entangled with Blaine Anderson, the lead singer of the Warblers who appears to have a certain talent for bringing out the Submissive in people, even Doms.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Original Character(s), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. The First Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> So this story was originally written with a female oc character from a fic I had read on Wattpad, so there are a few things that I’ve had to adapt into this version to make sense:  
> \- Kurt has a twin brother called Eric, who was basically the role of Kurt in the og version  
> \- Kurt went to boarding school, left because he was bullied and was put into the girls school because his dad thought it would be safer for him
> 
> I have tried to change all the pronouns but not all have changed, sorry for any errors 
> 
> Blaine is bi in this, it helps with the plot.
> 
> I wasn’t going to publish this and I kind of just started writing it to experiment with an idea I read in another book, but I ended up writing so much of it I thought I might as well share it, so here we go.

“Now the results from the test don’t determine your final status,” began the chirpy, yet somewhat reluctant, assistant who had been assigned to guide Kurt through the testing process, “though it is strongly and highly recommended that you don’t alter from your given status at the marking.”

  
The assistant continued to ramble on, though everything she said Kurt had already been told numerously throughout his life. The statuses were enforced to maintain a harmonious, balanced society, and Kurt never really knew if that was true or only true for the Dominants. Surely life was harmonious and balanced when you had another person submitting to your will half the time, and it wasn’t like the Submissive were the ones in power flaunting these ideologies. Kurt wondered if the tests were rigged, if not every single person could be categorized as either been Submissive or Dominant and it was truly a hoax derived to control people.

  
He had his reasoning for this theory, one of his own personal agenda. For he neither felt completely defined by either. Yes, he was dominant in his exterior, in the way he spoke and even the way he walked. People had always told him he was instinctively feminine, which felt like a way of telling him that he was a submissive. Female dominants weren’t frowned upon nor rare, but they were uncommon. The feminine pseudo tended towards submissive instincts and nurture, though this wasn’t the case for everyone. If it wasn’t for the dreams he kept having he might have just denied the test and chosen Dominant. Though the tests were mandatory, even Blaine Anderson had to take one.

  
Kurt hadn’t known the name of the latter previously, at least not to recall. He had recognised the face, though the girls' school never really interacted with the boys’ school, at least they wouldn’t until they were given their classes and the gender divide would no longer be appropriate nor necessary. It was his father that had insisted that for a couple of months when he had moved back to the area that he joined the girls. The bullying at this boarding school was mainly from males, and he had told his Dad that he would be more comfortable with the girls, and they were willing to allow it.

  
Kurt was glad they didn’t have to interact with the boys’ school, especially given the marking was approaching. He had heard enough from his twin, though not identical, brother about how overpowering the environment of toxic masculinity and dominance was amongst the boys, all of them insistent on proving that they were indeed the most dominant overall.

  
It was Blaine Anderson who accidentally came out on top. “You’d think it would be one of the douchebags like Karofsky or Adams,” Eric had told him the day after the incident, “though I suppose it makes sense, with dreamy hazel eyes like that who wouldn’t.”

  
Kurt chuckled at the dreamy sigh that encompassed his brother, as it appeared this guy had already influenced him. He went on to tell the story, how they had all been sitting around in the common room. Although Eric was a Warbler, there was supposedly a hierarchy within the group that had meant he was simply an observer to this situation. Anyways, a group of the boys had been sitting together including Blaine, Wes – head of the Warblers – and a few other of the more notorious leads of the group.

  
Once the genders mixed for the last two years of schooling, where classes were divided on class rather than sex, so did the Glee Clubs. The Troubletones and the Warblers being for the younger members, then the combined New Directions for after the marking.

  
Lucas Wilfred had been a former Warbler and had only been visiting the Dalton building to collect some old schoolwork of his. He couldn’t help but pass through the Common Room, seeing some of his former classmates only days before they would join him in the McKinley building. Blaine had spotted him, smiling at the older student and calling him over to join them. He moved up on the sofa, casually making space for the boy, though when a fog almost came over his eyes and he dropped to his knees, everybody but the boy had been in shock.

  
“He got him in subspace, are you sure they weren’t fucking around anyways?” Kurt asked Eric, the story didn’t seem too valid. Although students weren’t taught the ins-and-outs of the classes and the systems of our society until after the marking, almost as a way so there was no outer influence on the test results, everybody knew about it anyways. Subspace was a difficult mindset to get into as a contracted couple, it required a hell of a lot of trust and control. For this boy to instantly kneel without any prior relationship. It was almost unheard of.

  
“I mean Blaine looked distraught, it was rather entertaining,” Eric chuckled, “and definitely not, the whole club would have known if so.”

  
He rolled his eyes; he had been reluctant to ever believe Subspace was anything more than a fantasy projected onto Subs by their Doms. And even if it wasn’t, it didn’t make sense to him.

  
“So, he’s like the alpha dom now?” Kurt chuckled, a slight disgust on his tongue. At least it was with him and not one of the football jocks, they would have never heard the end of it. He supposed the rumour had been going around the school, but he had only ever heard all of it from Eric.

  
Eric raised his brows, “I mean, he hasn’t even been marked, though it’s not like he even needs to be at this point.”

  
That following day at school, which was seven days before the tests would start to begin, the Warblers had been brought into their Troubletones rehearsal. It had been just the older girls and Kurt, one of their final meetings before they would be separated and made to audition for the New Directions, only a select handful getting in.

  
Kurt wasn’t worried, where Blaine Anderson had been the lead vocalist of the Warblers, he had been the leader of the Troubletones. Kurt’s only ever observation of him had been from that, though the girls around him seemed to whisper when the boys walked into the room, especially Blaine. The incident the following day had somehow elevated him to a sex symbol, clearly the display of his dominance drawing everyone to him, both females and males.

  
The whispers that had gone round the Dalton building the day before had been going around the Crawford building today. The bisexual lead singer of the Warblers had gotten a sub into subspace by a mere, innocent command and the glare of his eyes.

  
Kurt rolled his eyes, the girls had been yapping on about it before rehearsal, “It’s probably just a show. I’ve heard his family’s wealthy; he probably paid the guy off.”

  
“I heard his eyes were completely fogged,” Kurt was ignored by Tina as she continued speaking, “God, do you think he could do it again?”

  
The girls continued to chatter and discuss and giggle, and it was only so long until he couldn’t stand it any longer. Most of the girls had arrived by now, so he figured it was time they started to rehearse. He clapped his hands, gathering the girls to perform, just as the boys walked into the room.

  
*

  
Although shocked at first, Blaine’s new discovery had brought about newfound popularity for him that he never expected. He had been distraught when it first happened, scared that this seemed like some kind of organised activity. There this boy was on his knees by his feet, and although the act awakened a lust deep inside of him, he was initially embarrassed by this overpowering feeling.

Though the cloudy look in the boy’s eyes hadn’t gone unnoticed, and when Lucas came to somewhat confused and surprised, it only emphasised it more. He had gotten someone into subspace with the most minimal of efforts. Perhaps Lucas just had very submissive instincts and traits, though he knew the boy, and he wasn’t any more that way than any other older Subs he knew.

  
He had been careful afterwards not to give any commands, even if innocent and naïve as ‘Come sit with us’, as he had done with the boy. Though when the rumours had spread, and several students had been exchanging looks with him full of lust, he realised this may have not been such a bad thing. The football jocks, who hadn’t ever been too kind to him before, gave him a new kind of respect when he walked by them in the halls. Where usually a harsh, under breath comment would be given, they were silent and nodded at him. Perhaps this wasn’t too bad.

Wes had always been the leader of the Warblers, though before there meeting, he had informed Blaine to tell the group they were meant to meet with the Troubletones. It was a tradition to meet and interact with the female group before they would eventually merge to form the New Directions. He told the group, who eagerly listened to him, and Blaine realised why Wes had him tell the group.“So, now you’re the most eligible bachelor, what’s your plan?” Wes had been walking behind the group with him, a flicker in his eyes.

“Well there’s not much I can really do until the marking,” Blaine began, chuckling awkwardly at the acknowledgement, perhaps attempting a form of humbleness.

Wes shrugged, “I mean, it’s pretty obvious who are Subs and who aren’t, the tests and the marking are just formalities.” Wes was right, it had been clear since they were young who had been what way. People’s natures and behaviours came naturally to them and were only getting stronger the older they became.

“Not like you need to look just in our class, you could land any sub you wanted, even Quinn Fabray,” Wes told him. Blaine thought of the idea. Quinn was the prettiest Sub in the upper class, the most desired by nearly all the Doms. She had apparently been waiting to sign a contract with Finn Hudson, one of the boys in their class, though still was an object of desire. To Blaine perhaps? “I don’t think Finn would be very happy.”

“He wouldn’t do anything about it,” Wes told him, “No one would, your kind of a legend around here.”

  
Blaine raised his brows, “Because of the one incident?”

  
Wes eagerly nodded, “If I had gotten someone into subspace that easily, let alone before marking, damn, I would never live it down.”

  
“We don’t know it was because of me, there could be a number of factors and...”

  
Blaine was cut off, “Go on then, try and get one of the girls into subspace and prove me wrong.”

  
“You know what, I think I will,” Blaine decided, as they walked into the rehearsal room where the Troubletones practised. The music started to Melanie Martinez’s Detention. In the centre of the group was a soft figured, smooth-skinned boy with the voice of an angel. The way his body moved to the music had Blaine completely off-guard, perhaps the song was inherently sexual, though there was something about him that had his gaze fixed. He didn’t even question at first why this boy had been placed in the Troubletones rather than the Warblers and why he had never seen him before, he was captivated.

  
“Do you know much about the boy?” He whispered to Wes.

  
“That’s Kurt Hummel, Eric’s twin brother.”

  
“How come I’ve never seen him before?” Blaine asked, his eyes still fixed on his movement.

  
“He only just moved back here from Boarding School, I heard he got badly bullied so when he came here his Dad asked him to be with the girls,” Wes informed him. He had always been an encyclopaedia of knowledge of everyone, he just seemed to always know what was going on with everything. “Apparently he’s a bit of a firecracker though, or so I’ve heard.”

  
Blaine frowned, from what Wes just had said and the domineering way the boy moved his body, it was very unlikely he was a Sub. Even then, if Blaine was going to try to induce anyone, he appeared to be a risk, being unsure of his status.

  
The group finished, and the boy instantly jumped up and clapped his hands, approaching the two boys. He smiled at Wes, almost ignoring Blaine, which had minutely irritated him.

  
“Nice to see you, boys, hoping you’re not too impressed you're scared to perform?”

  
Wes chuckled, though Blaine hadn’t taken his eyes away from his, hoping to draw his gaze. He did indeed look at him, a look of confusion and a slight disgust before looking back. “Impressed, but not scared.”

  
Blaine spoke up, “I think it would be nice to get to know some of you first.”

  
Kurt looked even more unimpressed at that comment, and Blaine realised how it could have sounded somewhat flirtatious.

  
Though Blaine ignored that, he thought about what he said to Wes. Either here he would prove him wrong, or only further elevate his status. He won, either way, so he didn’t hold back to putting everything into this. Kurt wasn’t a strong choice, though the Asian girl with dark blonde balayage who was giving him the googly eyes seemed to be a good option. Blaine shifted his gaze to her, locking eyes, attempting to relax her with his gaze. She did so instantly, and with a deep, commanding voice he ordered her to “Hey, you, love, come here.”

  
She did in a trance, and he couldn’t help but smile smugly as she came over, stopping by his feet and falling to her knees, that same cloudy look in her eyes. He was pulled out of this victory with a harsh slap to the face.


	2. Inconclusive

Blaine had been staring at him throughout the whole performance, and Kurt tried to ignore his gaze. He couldn’t let him distract him, though his whole exterior had him appear smug and clearly full of himself, and the toxic dominance wasn’t something Kurt was supposed to be experiencing just yet, at least not before the tests.

  
When the performance finished, Kurt felt more keen to speak to Wes rather than him, not even wanting to know what he’d say. He only confirmed his beliefs when he did speak up, and Kurt was already fed up at him. Though when he called Tina over and had her on her knees, that was when Kurt had truly had enough.

  
He started at her objectively, smug that he had someone else submit to him, like it was some game of power. All he wanted to do was slap the smile off his face, and there was nobody to hold him back.

  
“We invited you here to perform, not to try and seduce the girls!” He spat, and Blaine’s now reddened face appeared the most off-put. A part of him was scared that the slap could enrage this newfound dominance that appeared to be manifesting in him, though the boy looked at him in shock, and some weird sort of awe.

  
“Kurt I’m very happy,” Tina declared, still staring into Blaine’s eyes who had looked away from her to look at Kurt, completely speechless.

  
Kurt looked away from Blaine, reaching down to drag Tina up and snap pop her out of the fogginess that overcame her. She shook herself out of it, though rather than appearing frightened or disgusted at her behaviour, she appeared to be even more captivated by the guy than she was before. Kurt didn’t even have time to lecture her, or question whether she really was in subspace or that desperate for this guy. He told Tina to go away, which she reluctantly did.

  
“I think it’s best that you go,” he looked into Blaine’s eyes, who still was looking at him intently.

  
“I just asked her to come over here to speak,” Blaine smiled sweetly and innocently, no longer so in shock, “it’s not my fault she did that.”

  
Kurt seethed, “You knew exactly what you were doing with that gaze of yours, and none of my girls will be victims to your silly mind games!”

  
The dom laughed, Tina answering for him as she answered, “I will be!” Kurt turned around to catch her miming ‘Call me’ to the boy.

  
His eyes rolled to the back of his head, “You better hope for your sake that you can sing.”

  
He stood back, allowing the guys to get ready to perform.

  
Afterwards, he had kept Eric behind, using the rare opportunity to speak to his brother in school, even sneaking him into the girls’ common room. He had been snuck in here several times before, being mostly friends with the girls anyways, and Kurt was surprised Dad hadn’t asked if he could have also attended the girl’s school. The two brothers were always similar, Eric if anything being quieter than his brother.

  
“I hate him, has he always been that cocky?”

  
Eric shook his head, “Nope, that’s a recent development.”

  
“Fucking Doms,” he gritted his teeth, “I can’t stand how they walk around and think they control the world.”

  
The boy shrugged, “They kind of do.”

  
He was right. Although the rights between Doms and Subs were claimed to be equal, the Doms were in charge, and it was only recently they had provided equal rights. Everybody could freely choose whatever class, despite it being highly recommended to follow the test result. Though there was a lot of hate to Subs, even more hate to the Pretenders, Doms who had Sub test results.

  
Kurt sighed, “I hate it.”

  
“Aren’t you a dom?” Eric asked, a little confused. The boy didn’t know, he didn’t say anything. “You did slap Blaine…”

  
He made an argument, a Sub slapping a Dom would never have gone down too well. They were lucky they hadn’t been marked yet, though if people though Kurt was a sub he would have not gotten away with that. He was new to the school, which meant he was still much of a mystery, though he had noticed people had been treating him like a Dom. Blaine hadn’t even fought back, it would have been in his instincts if he thought he was a Sub, he must have thought he was a Dom.

  
Maybe he was a Dom, a Sub wouldn’t have slapped a Dom, especially one who had a Sub submitting to him. Perhaps that explained his disgust for the boy, how he was treating these girls. If he really were a Sub, would have he been enthralled by him like the others, drawn to his assertive acts of dominance?

  
Though his dream that night had him on his knees in front of Blaine before he laid him out on the bed and worshipped his body. He blamed him for being the only confirmed Dom for appearing in his dreams and suppressed the dream within his mind.

  
When he got to the test, he believed that he would be the only person who would truly benefit from the testing. He didn’t like the idea of this defining his life, but god did he need some answers.

  
*

  
Blaine just stood there in shock. The bpy had just slapped him, and surely, he should be feeling challenged and angry, feeling the need to fight back. Though rather he was staring at this boy, his neat, petite features and the scowl on his face with undercurrents of fear. He completely forgot about the Sub he had on her knees for him and was distracted by him as he told him to leave.

  
It was then he knew he had to resume his role. It would be so easy for him to chuckle and explain the bet he had made with Wes, explaining he was just trying to figure out what was going on. Though a little voice whispered into his ear and told him there would be a weakness in that honesty, how this incident was only going to make him more desired, more wanted, and the feeling was incredible. Man, he had one of the best orgasms the night before from the thought of Lucas, and he hated to admit it, though it was easy to excuse. His nature was to have people submit him, to give others pleasure, this was all a part of it.

  
Though he looked back up to Kurt’s agitated eyes and forgot everything and told himself to just go along with it.

  
When he sat down in the testing office, it had been a week since the Glee Club incident and since then he had been trying not to lure anyone else into subspace. He had unsuccessfully done it almost five more times. At least by then, he had figured out his new talent. Although the purposeful glare was helpful, it wasn’t always necessary. His instincts worked against him, as he discovered the low growl his voice would go into never helped his case, though if he weren’t consciously avoiding it, he would find himself speaking that way. It was his nature, yet he couldn’t help but feel if people were getting sick of his new abilities. Perhaps jealous, envious, or just like Kurt, unimpressed.

  
So he avoided making any commands, although not every case had a person on their knees, he had accidentally made little orders from his friends without even realising, to which they obediently followed. Wes had been alerting him whenever he went into the tone, dragging him away, though Wes wasn’t always there.

  
Nevertheless, here he was in the testing room, the chirpy ginger teacher typing nervously on the desk. “Ah yes, Blaine Anderson.”

  
He felt a little silly being in there, though, it was compulsory for everyone to have a test result, a legality. So, he sat down on the chair which was raised and leant back like a dentist’s chair, minus the bright lights and clinical smell. On a little table was an injection and a liquid, he knew what it required.

  
“O-oh kay,” She got up, and clearly had felt somewhat flustered by the Dom’s presence. She was a fragile little thing, her desk incredibly tidy and her hands shaky under their gloves. Blaine reckoned he could get her to submit to him easily if she just calmed down a little. “So what we’re going to do is put you in the suggestive state, we’re going to stimulate your senses and see how you react to certain situations, is that okay?”

  
He didn’t like the fear in her eyes. Two weeks ago, Blaine was well liked by all the staff. He was charming, fresh-faced and attractive, always polite and kind. He had to somehow convince people he was still that, he had to convince himself. “Yes, of course, thank you.”

  
The ginger blushed, it was almost criminal not to. His thanking made her feel so, peaceful. She picked up the needle, passing Blaine the cup which he drank as she injected the serum, starting the test.

  
*

Kurt sat down on the chair by the desk afterwards, waiting to hear his results. He tried to stay calm, though inside he had never been so anxious.

  
“Well, Kurt, your results, well,” the assistant stumbled, confused by how to even begin, “they were inconclusive.”

  
“Inconclusive?” he raised his eyebrows, “How is that even…”

  
The nurse seemed anxious herself, “You showed, well, um, mixed results. In all the social simulations you resulted as a Dominant, but in the more intimate scenes, you came back as Submissive.”

  
“So I’m Submissive? Isn’t this whole thing about sex anyways?” He said openly, leaning back to the chair and folding his arms.

  
The nurse shook her head, “The classes go beyond intimate situations, our society functions through them. In fact, most Dom and Sub relationships are usually more about a social dynamic than a sexual one.”

  
“So I’m Dominant?”

  
“Your results are inconclusive…” The nurse couldn’t confirm either.

  
Kurt laughed out loud, “Great, so the one thing that was meant to enlighten me just makes everything even more complicated.”

  
“Mr Hummel, I understand your frustrations, I could contact the centre, perhaps we could run some more advanced simulations in order to conclude your results?” The assistant suggested, though Kurt felt reluctant to do so. The last thing he wanted was to be a guinea pig, and it was always his own decision at the end of the day anyways, no matter what the results are.

  
He came back home to his brother, who noticed his frustration, “So, what did you get?”

  
“I didn’t get anything!” He exclaimed, throwing himself on the sofa.

  
“H-how is that even possible, there’s always one result…”

  
He shook his head, “I was evenly matched, so basically unless I want to spend the rest of the week in a lab it’s my own decision. How about you?”

  
“Sub,” Eric shrugged, “though we already knew that. 60 percent.”

  
Eric’s sixty percent was lower than he expected, though the boy could be quite outspoken if he needed to be, so it wasn’t too surprising. “What are you going to do then? The marking is tomorrow.”

  
He sighed, “Decide on a whim five minutes before?”

  
Eric raised his brows, “Really?”

  
“I just need time to think it through. God, I wish we didn’t have these classes sometimes. Why can’t people just be people?”

  
“We need the yin and yang, the black and white, it balances society out,” Eric recited like a drone.

  
“So I’m the grey,” he joked, though he had never hated his words more than then.


	3. Immune

“100%, surprise surprise, super Dom gets the highest score in the year,” Wes teased Blaine as they walked out of the testing offices, where he had been waiting for his best friend to finish.

Blaine chuckled, “I always thought the 100%s would go to the cruel jocks and football guys, I’m actually quite feminine compared to them.”

We shook his head, “It’s not about being feminine or masculine, despite what people think. There are both feminine and masculine sides to being both Dominant and Submissive, why else would Finn Hudson come out as sixty percent Sub?”

“He came out as Sub?” Blaine questioned, shocked by that announcement. He wondered how Quinn was going to react to that news. “How do you even know?”

“I hacked into the system while I was waiting for you,” Wes revealed, he was always good at Computers and Tech, “You’ll never believe what I found out about your boy.”

“My boy?” Blaine joked, knowing exactly who Wes was referring to. He had given that teasing nickname to Kurt ever since he had slapped Blaine and given him an unhealthy obsession.

“He got fifty, he was inconclusive,” Wes revealed.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, “Is that even possible?”

“Apparently, I investigated his results more, that’s where it gets even crazier. He was 100% dom socially, though 100% sub, well, intimately,” Wes revealed.

There was something about that which fascinated Blaine, enticed him even. Someone so strong and dominant, so obedient and pleasing in bed. It made his senses stir wild.

“What is he going to choose?” Blaine snapped himself out of his lustful thoughts, because if he chose Dominant, he couldn’t even think of him like that again.

Wes shrugged, “How am I to know? Perhaps you should ask the boy yourself.”

“He hates me,” Blaine reminded him.

“True, but you did walk into his glee club and make one of his friends submit to you.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “That was your fault! You told me to!”

The other Warbler chuckled, “You wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t want to, I got Dom too Blaine, eighty as well, I understand what it’s like.”

“And surely he should understand and not blame me, since he got fifty!” Blaine explained, “Yet he hates my guts.”

“And you love him for the whole cliché of him being the one person in this school who hasn’t fallen at your feet, literally!” Wes teased him back.

Though with that, an idea sprung to his head, “Well he is fifty, he’s half submissive, maybe I could charm him? I mean, it’s worked literally every time, god, half the time I do it I don’t even realise.”

“You want to try and get him into subspace?” Wes raised his brows.

“Is that a totally bad idea?” Blaine questioned, noticing Wes’s disapproving look.

The boy nodded, “He’s not going to like it. He’s half dom as well, remember. It might not even work…”

Though as Wes said that, one of their other friends approached. “Hey David, how are you doing?” Blaine smiled charmingly to his friend.

“Good,” he politely responded, “though you know Miles Smith?”

Blaine nodded, he had accidentally put him in subspace the other day during Warbler practise. He still felt a little guilty over it, he was one of the people who hadn’t taken too well to the influence. “His test came back as Dom, seventy.”

“B-but, Blaine got him into subspace?” Wes questioned, “How is that even…”

“Clearly his weird influence thing is a lot stronger than we all thought,” David giggled, nudging Blaine softly, “We all got to watch out for this one.”

Though amongst it all Blaine’s mind was trembling, he didn’t even know what he had somehow been gifted with. People always assumed the Doms were big, husky football players, at least the ones who scored ninety plus. That they were burly and somewhat cruel, sex-obsessed creatures of men who couldn’t care less for their Subs. Blaine was never like that, he was shorter than most of his friends, and always considered himself the caring and loving type. Since he was young, he wanted to charm everyone he met, make them feel comfortable and safe. He was charismatic and a gentleman, yet he had the highest score out of all the boys in his year. Despite his ability, he still expected himself to score around a seventy, or even eighty. He always knew he was a Dom, but never to the extent of being an a hundred.

He reminded himself about what Wes said earlier, about the Dom side of people having both the feminine and masculine elements. That made sense to his scoring, or even his newfound ability. Maybe that’s why he could influence people so well, as he had the softness and feminine understand of a Dom that most high scorers would lack.

*

Kurt went into school early that morning, finding himself in the music room. He hoped the night would provide some clarity to his situation, though he had never felt even more confused. The dominant status appealed to him, the respect and the position in society he could hold attracted him. The problem was, he could never have a submissive. He hated to admit it, though every sex dream he had, it was him being tied up, him pleasing by being pleasured and obeying. He hated himself for the submission, though in his intimacy it was what he craved. Perhaps he wanted control in everything, but this. He wanted to give up himself to that one in that way. Yet images traced his mind of how society would view him the moment he chose submissive. Instantly, his voice would be quieter. He would shout at the top of his lungs and be silenced by a Dom’s whisper.

His hands lingered by the piano, begin to fiddle with the keys and pushing away his thoughts, procrastinating his decision. When he started to softly sing some lyrics, he felt a newfound ease.

“I knew you could sing, but not like that,” he shivered when the intruding voice spoke, pulling him out of the trance music had led him into. He wondered if the lull of music was anything like subspace.

Though when his eyes looked up and met with the intruding voice’s, he felt agitated again, “What are you doing here?”

“I was lured to your voice,” Blaine smiled, “you’re really talented.”

Kurt folded his arms, “If you’re trying to get me to submit to you, it’s not going to work. I’m not a sub.”

“But you’re not a dom either, are you Kurt?” he smirked, once again that cocky grin on his face.

Kurt scowled, “How do you know, they’re my test results – did Eric tell you?”

He shook his head, “Wes knows everyone’s results, he understands the system.”

“Hmm,” he rolled his eyes, “it still won’t work.”

“I don’t know about that, but I’m not here to get you on your knees, so it doesn’t matter,” he shrugged, coming closer and leaning against the piano.

“How do I know you’re not just saying that to try and get me to let my guard down,” Kurt was sceptical, he didn’t trust him. Not one bit.

He shook his head, “I think you’ve got the wrong impression of me.”

“Nope, I think I’ve got that spot on,” he smiled sweetly, his tone sour.

He frowned, “You’re new here, and you’ve only got to see the hyper-dom side of me. I’m quite a nice guy.”

“Of course you’d think that,” the boy chuckled, “I’m sure you think the world of yourself.”

“Seriously,” he insisted, “I’m sorry you’ve seen the worst of me. I’m sorry about your friend, I didn’t want to admit it but, the only reason I got her into subspace was because me and Wes were trying to see if I could do it again. If the first incident was just a one-off thing or not.”

Kurt raised his brows, sarcastically saying “Wow, forcing people into submission for experiments. You’re a top guy.”

“It’s not like that,” Blaine argued back.

“Then what’s it like?”

He took a deep breath; he clearly wasn’t going to take anything. “Subspace is a state of complete tranquillity, it’s like having the best high for people under it. I’ve done my research.”

“A state of complete tranquillity where people lose all control. I have no problem with it in contracted, trusting relationships. Though you and your thing, your influence is wrong and it’s unfair to people.”

“Which is why I’ve been trying not to do it,” Blaine understood exactly what he meant.

He raised his brows, “So that’s why I saw Miles Smith kneeling at your feet the other day.”

“That was an accident! I’m trying hard to control it, but it comes too natural to me, controlling it is against all my instincts!”

“Your instincts to be a cruel dictator,” the boy concluded, “only reiterates my argument.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “As someone who got fifty dom, you have to understand that’s not what it is. Being dominant is not about controlling people, it’s about pleasuring people with your control. Even in subspace, they wouldn’t do anything they weren’t entirely comfortable with. That’s not how it works.”

Kurt hated to admit it, though Blaine was right. Subspace made you entirely susceptible to suggestion at the hands of the Dom who lead you into the zone, though only suggestion. It wasn’t complete and utter control, though in Kurt’s eyes it might as well have been.

“Look, if I wanted to get you into subspace, I would have done so by now, so stop being so defensive,” Blaine told the boy, who had finally gone quiet as he appeared to be heavily thinking. “Miles Smith? His results came back as seventy Dom. I don’t think you’d be a challenge.”

Miles came back as Dom. The whole thing should have frightened Kurt, but it didn’t. He believed him, weirdly enough. And among his train of thoughts, he wondered whether Blaine just could help him with decision. If he could get him into subspace, perhaps he could decide whether he liked it, whether it was as truly as euphoric as Blaine described it to be. It could just be what he needed to make his decision.

He looked up to Blaine’s eyes, “I need you to get me into subspace.”

It hadn’t been the first time someone had asked, though it was the first time Blaine considered doing it. Something about this particular boy on his knees for him excited him, and perhaps the experience would make him realise he wasn’t that cruel.

Though, his sudden change in heart worried Blaine, yet he was already explaining himself before Blaine could question it. “I think if I experience it, it could help me make my decision later today. And although I still don’t like you, you’re the best shot I have.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine questioned, just wanting to make sure.

“Just get it over and done with, please. And if you dare use this to take advantage of me, I will kick your balls so hard that it reverse puberty,” he smiled sweetly as he made his threat, which put Blaine back a bit. This boy wasn’t kidding.

He took a moment, getting himself in the right headspace. With the boy willingly subjecting himself to his influence, this was surely going to be the easiest it had ever been. He gave him his lustful, darkened eyes, stroking his fingers down his jawline to cup his chin, lifting his face up. “Come on dear,” he smiled sweetly, “kneel.”

Though he just stared back, and after a moment eventually began to chuckle, “Really? Are you joking or something? That can’t be it.”

Blaine blinked at the boy who still sat down, his eyes bright and clear, fully in control. He didn’t give up, and continued to try and feed himorders, yet he remained completely intact.

“I thought your little psyche thing was foolproof? Domproof even?” He chuckled.

He couldn’t understand, it didn’t make any sense, especially when the boy was willingly trying to get under his influence. He could have people in subspace without the eyes, or even the contact, how come with all his tricks he remained, immune?

“It should have worked, why isn’t it working?” He got a little angry, had he completely lost his power? He feared for this, feeling the urge to find someone else.

“Are you sure that guy was even Dom? Maybe it’s just the dom side of me?”

“Why would David had lied?” He spoke out loud, “I need to go ask him.”

Kurt went with him. He had stared into his eyes with such intent to submit to him, at least to witness the feeling. Truthfully, he didn’t want to purely submit, but more to understand the mindset.

They found Miles, and without even consciously activating it Blaine's inner dom emerged, the demand for him to speak finding the boy on his knees again, looking down as he waited for Blaine to order him. “What were your test results? Answer me honestly.”

“Seventy Dom,” Miles obediently answered. They were in the Dalton common room, and nearly everybody was watching as the Dom knelt for the other Dom, his eyes foggy. It was unheard of.

Blaine took a deep breath, “Thank you Miles, please stand up.” He snapped his fingers as he did so, the fog in the Dom’s eyes fading.

He turned back to Kurt, “Let me try again.”

“Not here!” he protested, “I don’t want anybody else to see this.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, and although he understood his request, the frustration and annoyance found its way to seek through. At least he hadn’t lost his ability all together, though why was this boy immune? It made him feel so powerless, and he didn’t like it. It made little sense, as the whole thing was nothing but a quiet delight to him, but ultimately something he’d rather not take advantage of, at least purposefully. Wes was completely right though, he was the one boy immune to him, and the cliché made him the most desirable thing in the room.

They went back to the music room, though a second attempt yielded no further results. Blaine was never the aggressive kind, never one to be visibly agitated or angry, and the worst part was he knew his behaviour would only further cloud Kurt’s judgement of him. Maybe that was it, maybe everybody simply had liked and respected him so much that it was easy for them to submit to him. Though Kurt, who had only reason to dislike him from the first day, couldn’t. It all made sense; he would just have to make him like him. He couldn’t let Kurt know of his intentions, he had to give up any hope to him.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help,” he said calmly, “you just must be immune to my charm.”

“And I’m still confused about my status,” he frowned, “even more than before somehow.”

Kurt wouldn’t admit it, but there was something about Blaine’s dominant tone when they were in the common room that enticed him. Different than being submitted to him, though the power he held with it, his determination and frustration, he wanted to make him feel better.

Yet, he couldn’t get him into subspace, so surely that backed the case for him to be a Dom.

Though he didn’t need to decide, he needed more time. Surely, he was a special exception, there were almost no cases of a perfect fifty divide, that had to mean something. “I think you could help me in another way.”

Blaine raised his eyes, “I need you to do your thing, convince whoever needs convincing to give me an extension.”

“Weren’t you so against this being used before to manipulate and control people?” He chuckled. Kurt knew he had a point, and he didn’t want to admit that now he knew Blaine couldn’t use it against him, he wasn’t completely against using it, at least if it helped him out. Besides, it wasn’t exactly like he was asking much of people, nothing that would make anyone uncomfortable.

He shrugged, “It’s not harming anyone. In fact, they might even give me special consideration, this just speeds it up.”

Blaine couldn’t deny that the idea excited him, being able to test out his ability. It felt like superpower, and he found it very difficult to deny Kurt of his wishes.


	4. The Marking

They found their way to the office where the assistant normally worked when she wasn’t assisting the tests as a guidance counsellor, her name ‘Emma Pillsbury’ on the desk. She gulped as she saw Kurt and Blaine walked in, mostly at Blaine. “Oh, hello, what would you two like?”

  
Blaine chuckled, making his way over and standing over the assistant in her chair, that deepened look on his face. It was almost too easy for the assistant to submit to him, he didn’t even need to say anything for her to kneel. “Good girl,” he smirked, “Now I need you to sit back on your chair and help me and my friend out here.”

  
She obediently sat down, waiting to be instructed. “So I’m sure you’re aware of Kurt’s case, and because of his unique situation, I need you to do whatever it is in your power to give him some kind of extension on the marking.

  
“But the marking…”

  
Blaine tutted at her, shaking his head, “You want to make me happy, don’t you?” She nodded eagerly, “Then you’re going to send an email to whoever you need to and tell them that given Kurt’s perfect fifty split, he should be in attendance in both Dom and Sub classes to aid his decision, okay?”

  
The woman nodded, before typing away at the computer. Blaine looked over to Kurt, who was smiling widely as to thank him. He didn’t feel so guilty about any of it when it pleased him, that seemed to excuse it in his mind.

  
They both exchanged smirks as the woman typed away, still under Blaine’s influence, her eyes still foggy. Blaine was also using this for his own experiments, seeing how long it lasts and the extent of the control of the subspace. Though the minutes past and she still typed eagerly, when she stopped she turned to Blaine. “I am done, Sir.”

  
“Good girl,” he smiled, and he thought he’d test his ability a little further, “now when you came out of the subspace, this isn’t going to seem weird to you? And you will continue to obey my wish that Kurt doesn’t get marked today, right?”

  
She obediently nodded.

  
“Perfect, you can come out of subspace now,” he clicked his fingers as he finished, and the fog left the counsellor’s eyes.

  
She faced Kurt, “I’ll let you know what they say, but I’ve attached your results, so I’m sure they’ll consider your case.”

  
“Thank you, Miss Pillsbury.” Kurt smiled, before walking out.

  
“Now I know that you can’t do that to me, it’s pretty cool,” Kurt complimented him, a giggle in his tone, “thanks for doing it for me as well. That’s nice of you.”

  
He shrugged, “When you get to know me, I’m a nice guy. Usually, I am on the first impression too, you were just an exception.”

  
“I’ll be the judge of that,” he teased, “if I know you didn’t enjoy that so much, I might have believed you.”

  
“I’m a dom,” he argued, “I’m engineered to enjoy it. Though the more enjoyable part came from helping you out, don’t forget that’s also a dom instinct of mine.”

  
“Whatever you say,” he rolled his eyes, before walking off to go to his own building.

  
Everything had gone as wished, and Kurt somehow was given an extension to the Marking. There were often exceptions made for students who missed the test days due to illnesses and mental problems. Some people could be made exempt if they weren’t considered to be mentally well enough to make the decision, and the same extension had been made for Kurt. It relieved him, though gave him a new deadline. He had until the end of the year to make his decision, though at least by then with the Sub and Dom classes he’d have a greater understanding.

  
“How come you got an exception? They never give them out, even in close cases. I suppose they’ve never been as close as yours…” Eric asked, noticing how his brother hadn’t gone up to be marked, his name hadn’t been called. He found him afterwards to question him.

  
Kurt smirked, “Let’s just say I had some external help and influence.”

  
“Wait, Blaine? How? I thought you hated him?”

  
He shrugged, “He’s not that bad. But we found out he can’t do his weird control thing to me, and he’s a little more tolerable when he’s helping you out.”

  
“He tried to put you in subspace?” Eric exclaimed, in shock.

  
“I asked him to,” he explained, “I figured it might help me make my decision. When it didn’t work it was easy enough to convince him to persuade the counsellor to email for an extension.”

  
Eric’s eyes almost went to the back of his head, “Wait, do you think maybe?”

  
“Maybe what?”

  
“You managed to pretty much influence Blaine to doing what you want, what if you have his thing, though rather than bringing out the sub in people, you bring out the dom?”

  
“You’re being dramatic,” Kurt huffed, “the boy clearly has a thing about everyone liking him, I didn’t and he thought I would if he helped me.”

  
Eric shook his head, “This isn’t just about Blaine. You’ve always had your ways with Doms, they’ve always wanted to please and protect you. Remember that Sean guy you told me about in Boarding school? And even Jared on that holiday?”

  
Sean had been one of Kurt’s friends in Boarding School, who had always made it his personal mission to stand up and protect him. This was before the bullying had gotten really bad and he would often stand up to her for the littlest of comments. Kurt wished he hadn't left the school before it had gotten worse. Although they were young then, his dom instincts were clear from the beginning. He reckoned he could have easily scored a ninety. 

  
Jared had been one of their family friends, who had always insisted on doing whatever he could to be with Kurt, often getting possessive over him. He was usually a quiet, reserved boy, though the side of him Kurt brought out had him lash out at anyone else who got close to him, which was an odd relationship for two twelve-year-olds.

  
Kurt never thought it could have been something to do with it.

  
“Think about it, Blaine’s the ultimate dom, I didn’t tell you but you I heard him whispering to Wes to you when he first saw you perform,” Eric continued.

  
“He was looking at me the whole performance, even afterwards,” Kurt thought over everything in his mind, Eric had made a serious point.

  
“Then when you slapped him, he didn’t even fight back or scold you, he almost let you, as he agreed with you,” Eric said, “that’s not normal. Not for anyone.”

  
Kurt’s eyes narrowed, “So you’re trying to say that my ability and his, they conflict? But how come I’m still bringing out the Dom in him and he’s not bringing out the sub in me?”

  
Eric shrugged, “It’s just a theory, I suppose we can figure it out.”

  
*

  
The marking was barely an official statement of Blaine being a dom, that was that day in the common room. Though now he had the little simple inked in above his collarbone, and the biological changes would begin. It was nothing major, and he knew for Subs it made them more perceptible to subspace. Clearly, that wasn’t anything that would change for him, he had brought many unmarked into subspace in the past week. He wondered if his abilities would grow any stronger, or if they were independent of the processes. He assumed he would find out.

  
He was walking out of the room with Wes and a few of his other friends when he saw something he couldn’t quite believe. Finn Hudson had been held up against the wall by Karofsky and a few other jocks. They had torn his shirt off and were punching repeatedly into where his Sub mark had been printed.

  
Blaine knew he was the only one who could do anything about it. If he were going to use this new power of his, he would use it to stop cruel bullies like this. He knew Kurt would approve of that. A part of him was curious if it could still work on marked Doms like Karofsky and Adams, and if it didn’t, he would recover from the beating. At least it would be a fair fight then, two against two.

  
“Get off him!” he commanded, his tone deepening, and initially the boys didn’t hear him, continuing to repeatedly punch Finn, who was wincing in pain, collarbone broke. Blaine pushed his way between them, speaking once again, “I said, get off him.”

  
It worked like a charm, the two boys backing off and kneeling. Finn fell to the floor, holding onto his collar in pain. Blaine looked over at Wes and David, “Hey guys, can you help Finn get up? Get him to a doctor?”

  
He turned back around to face the two kneeling bullies, and the sight was the most pleasing of all the submissions. Both helpless and Blaine was going to test his abilities even further. “God, if I could have my way, I would punish the two of you until you couldn’t even call yourself Doms anymore. The disgrace you bring to people like us disgusts me. But you’re not going to be so cruel anymore, are you?” He waited for the two of them to nod, as they looked down at the ground in obedience. “Good, you understand. I’m sure this will be punishment enough with how embarrassing it must be for two Doms like yourself, kneeling helplessly in submission. So, I’ll let you both go with just that this time, though I’m not going to be so nice next time, okay?”

  
The two boys nodded, and with that, he snapped his fingers and freed the two boys from the fogginess. They seemed confused, terrified as they realised what they were doing. Both got up, looking at Blaine in fear before essentially running off.

  
“Man, that was the coolest thing you’ve ever done,” Jeff exclaimed, coming up to Blaine with his friend Nick.

  
Blaine smirked to himself, “Is it bad I enjoyed every minute of that?”

  
“We enjoyed every minute of that!” Nick reiterated, “They got what they deserved.”

  
The amount of pleasure Blaine got from knowing that he could use his power for good like this, well, that was incredible. He felt like superman, and a part of him even chuckled at the idea of coming into school in a superhero costume. Now he just hoped the word got round to Kurt.

  
He didn’t even give a chance to have someone else inform him of what he was sure would be the talk of the day, as when he saw him he had to go up to him and tell him the news. He had been walking back from school, and Blaine was able to convince him to get a lift with him. “You should have seen them, so weak and helpless. I just hope Finn’s okay.”

  
“He will be, his mums with him at the hospital now, my Dad’s sending me updates,” Kurt smiled, and Blaine looked at him confused, “he’s my stepbrother. So, thanks for standing up for him, it means a lot.”

  
It made it even more worth it than it already was. He had no clue Finn and Kurt were related, though surely that would only rank him higher in his books. “So you’re now going to use your Dom-aid to be the good guy?”

  
“Dom-aid?” Blaine laughed at the name Kurt had given it, “And I’ve always used it for being a good guy, I was just understanding it at first.”

  
“It would be very easy to go down the villain route, then I’d have to be the superhero since I am the immune,” Kurt teased.

  
He shook his head, “As a true dominant, we are not all cruel and selfish, that’s just an unfortunate percentage. My true aim is to please people through helping and protecting them, specifically you for some reason, I’m guessing I’m enticed by the immunity.”

He rolled his eyes, “Of course, you want the one thing you can’t easily have. I should have seen it coming.”

  
“Wes called it earlier on,” Blaine revealed, “It’s mad how insanely smart that guy is. He’s been doing research on my power, trying to find if there’s anyone similar.”

  
Kurt spoke up, “I mean, there was something Eric did say earlier, my brother. Where you bring out the Sub in people, he believes I just may bring out the Dom in people.”

  
“But I don’t know,” Kurt continues, “It makes a bit of sense, though it still doesn’t explain my immunity.”

  
“It’s interesting, though,” Blaine countered, “perhaps because I am incredibly dominant, I do draw out the Sub in people, even in dominants, which allows me to influence people into subspace.”

  
“So he’s right about you, but I’m still a mystery,” he chuckled.

  
“Well, it’s tricky, because it’s not like you’re a 100% sub, so you’re not like the opposite of me, you’re in the middle.”

  
Then it began to piece together for Kurt, “But my results, I was 100% either way. 100 dom socially, 100 sub intimately. Every time you’ve got somebody in subspace, it has been socially, never during an intimate session.”

  
“Are you suggesting we have sex? Because I honestly thought you’d never ask,” Kurt hit Blaine on the arm to that comment.

  
“Nope, no sex,” he quickly answered, “but since I’m apparently so much of a Sub intimately, you probably could draw me into subspace if we were to, which we are not.”

  
Blaine frowned, “Even if just to prove this right?”

  
Kurt shook his head, “I’m not having sex with you.”

  
“If this theory is right,” Blaine moved on, “surely that would mean that as a 100% dom socially, you should too have the same effect that I do.”

  
He shook his head, “I’m not too sure, I probably could, but not in the instant way which you do. You’re channelling to the inner sub in everyone.”

  
“You should try,” Blaine suggested, “you might really enjoy it.”

  
He instantly shook his head, “I’m pretty sure it’s not for me, and the whole thing cringes me out. At least the thought of me doing it. I don’t understand how you can be so serious with your gaze.”

  
He shrugged, “I guess it comes naturally to me.”

  
“No shit,” he laughed.

  
Kurt told him to stop outside his house, which he was sure looked very different from wherever Blaine lived. His family had been wealthy, everybody knew that, even more so now every Sub was somewhat obsessed with him. “I’m not trying to have sex with you, but I do want to ask you on a date.”

  
“Why don’t you want to have sex with me?” Kurt teased, knowing he was winding him up.

  
“You know I do, I admitted that,” he said ever so coolly, “but I am a gentleman at the end of the day, I know how to treat a date.”

  
“Wouldn’t you rather one of the many subs who are already kneeling for you without your dom-aid?” He teased once again, trying to draw more compliments out of him. It didn’t even occur to him how he was seeking these, what this behaviour could just mean.

  
He shook his head, “There’s no fun in that.”

“Okay, pick me up at eight on Friday, I’ll make reservations,” Kurt winked, before getting out of the car and running to his house.

  
“That boy is going to destroy me,” Blaine murmured to himself, chuckling before he drove away.


	5. First Day

Kurt dumped his bag down by the door, instantly going to find Finn laying on the couch, his arm in a sling as he still looked in pain. “Hey, how are you doing?”

  
He winced, “I’m fine. Could have been worse.”

  
“Hey Kurt,” his Dad walked in the room, “how did the marking go? Did you make up your mind?”

  
“He didn’t have to,” Eric chuckled, who had been sitting on the armchair reading vogue, “he had Blaine make them give him an extension.”

  
“Blaine?” His Dad raised his brows, “Is that the kid with the weird subspace abilities?”

  
Eric nodded, “And Kurt’s got him wrapped right around his finger. Turns out he’s immune to him, so he only wants him more.”

  
“He actually got the bullies off me, I was in so much pain I didn’t hear what he said, but I did see Karofsky practically running away in fear, it was awesome.”

  
For some reason, despite everything both Finn and Eric said, Burt still seemed unsure about the sound of this Blaine. “So, he just wants to find a way to control the one thing he can’t?”

  
“If anything, it’s Kurt controlling him,” Eric continued, “I hear him talk to Wes about him in the common room all the time.”

  
Kurt raised his brows, “He does? Why don’t you tell me this?”

  
Eric shrugged, “Well at first he was trying to scheme ways to get you into sub space, and I didn’t want to tell you that at first because I was scared you’d angrily go up to him and he’d get you to submit to him. Luckily you found out this morning anyways that you’re immune, so that gets rid of that issue.”

  
“I don’t like the sound of this kid,” Burt concluded.

  
“I didn’t like him at first either,” Kurt added, “though I think he means well. Standing up to those bullies was a big risk for him, he had no idea whether it would work on marked Doms, he hadn’t ever tried it.”

  
Burt’s eyes widened, “Wait, he’s gotten Doms into subspace?”

  
Eric nodded, “It’s impressive really, hence how he managed to get Karofsky and Adams away from Finn.”

  
Kurt looked over at her Dad and saw fear in his eyes. He didn’t blame him, the whole concept of one Dom getting another Dom to submit to him, that was unheard of, almost impossible. His Dad had been tested at ninety dom, making him one of the stronger kinds, and he knew his instincts had him suddenly feeling threatened. His Dad could meet Blaine himself, but that would never knock away the fear that Blaine could make him submit, and he would be powerless and helpless to his family, his three children and his wife. The thought seemed scary to a Dom, but pointless to the three other subs in the house, two of which aware of the boy’s harmlessness, and even more pointless to the son who was immune to it.

  
He turned to Kurt, “I don’t want you hanging out with this kid.”

  
“You haven’t even met him, you don’t even know what he’s like,” he folded his arms.

  
“I don’t trust him,” Was all his Dad said, “that’s enough.”

  
*

  
Blaine hadn’t told his parents about what had happened at school, his dom-aid. Truthfully, he felt safe at school. Though at home, he didn’t know how his parents would react. Would they try and send him off somewhere? Would they show him off like a trophy to their friends? He didn’t know his parents well enough to truly predict their reaction. In fact, they spent most of their time in scenes with each other downstairs in their basement, a room Blaine never even wanted to find out what it looked like.

  
Intense relationships like these were normal, though not to the extent of ignoring their children. Cooper never seemed to bother, usually spending most of his time with his female subs once he had been marked, probably engaging in similar activity. Though Blaine felt lonely, isolated in his own home. Though when he got home, his parents appeared to be waiting for him.

  
“Wes’ parents informed us it was the marking today, why didn’t you share? Why didn’t you tell us your test results yesterday?” His Dad lectured him; his mother next to him in submission. They appeared to still be in one of their scenes. When they went into a scene it would last for days, weeks even, and Blaine would know as his Mother was silenced next to his father, collar tight around her next.

  
Blaine sighed, “Well I didn’t see either of you at all last night, I didn’t even expect to see you tonight.”

  
“You could have always come downstairs and spoke to us, the door is always open.”

  
This made Blaine wince even more, “I’d rather not.”

  
“So, are you going to tell us?”

  
He undid his buttoned shirt, pulling the collar away to reveal his Dom mark. He knew they would have asked to see it eventually, it felt better to inform them this way.

  
“That’s my boy,” his father grinned, “What did you test at?”

  
He thought about telling him the truth, the 100% result. Though even that would cause a celebration, his parents boasting his result to everyone they knew. If his power wasn’t enough, having them boast that ‘our son is more dom than your kid’ wasn’t going to do him much of a favour.

  
“Seventy-five,” Blaine lied.

  
His father nodded, “Solid score, good job boy. We should celebrate, this Friday?”

  
Blaine shook his head, “I have plans.” He didn’t need to tell them what plans, they probably wouldn’t ask. And they didn’t, they didn’t even suggest another date, and Blaine found himself going up to his room. He sat there alone, unsure whether to feel angry or upset.

  
*

  
The last thing Blaine expected was to be called into the Principal’s office the next morning. It was supposed to be their first day in the McKinley building, mixing with the girls and attending Dom Classes, though rather than being in his new homeroom he was sat in the room with Principal Figgins, Karofsky, Adams and Finn, along with the parents of both Karofsky and Adams.

  
The boys did not look themselves, in fact, they still looked traumatised. Blaine wanted to smile at how the bully’s confidence had been reduced to absolutely nothing, though that wouldn’t have gone down too well. He was the last to enter the room, and he noticed how the parents gave him frightened looks, almost refusing to make eye contact with him.

  
“Mr Anderson, thank you for coming to this meeting,” Figgins gulped. “It has come to my attention that you have been using some voodoo magic on other students.”

  
Blaine looked at the man oddly, “I can confirm I have not been using any voodoo magic.”

  
“Then explain why I get a call from two concerned parents telling me that their boys have been traumatised by being forced into submission against their will, embarrassing them in front of the student body!”

  
“Shouldn’t the concern be on the fact that these two boys broke the collarbone of a fellow student because he was marked as a Sub? I did what I had to do in order to protect the life of another student!” Blaine argued back, and Finn there in his cast was enough proof.

  
Figgins took a deep breath, “The boys have already apologised to Mr Hudson, though what you did is something we can’t ignore, especially when there is video of you using this power of yours on several other students, and a member of staff!”

  
“The boy is a danger to our children! How you have allowed him to stay at this school is not only a threat to you but a threat to everyone! To the order of society!” One of the mother’s proclaimed, still refusing to look Blaine in the eye.

  
He shook his head, “It took me a while to control it, but I’ve only every purposefully used it to help other people.”

  
“Manipulating a member of staff is serious offence we can not ignore Mr Anderson!” Figgins scolded him, even if he was clearly frightened of him at the same time, “Now that we are aware of your case, we will be reporting this to the authorities so we can deal with this in the most safest way.”

  
 _Safe for you, but not for me_. Blaine thought. He had been trying to fight his battle without resorting to his power, though, it was his own self he needed to protect now, and he had the means to do it. People were always going to be frightened of what they could not understand, and Blaine was certain they’d rip his eyes out if they had to in order to prohibit him, cut out his voicebox.

  
“You see, that’s not going to happen, is it?” He lowered his tone, staring right into Figgins’ eyes. When had got both Karofsky and Adams into submission, he had focused on Karofsky and allowed the energy to radiate off him like a syphon, leading Adams into the foggy mind. It was taking a lot of focus and control, though it wasn’t long until he had everyone but Finn on their knees.

  
“The thing is, I’m not dangerous, these boys are dangerous. I’m not going anywhere, and I am getting the same education and same rights as everyone else. So what we are going to do is very simple, when you are brought out of subspace, you are going to forget everything and pretend I have just walked into the room. You are going to thank me for protecting Finn, and you are not to be fearful of me. Figgins, you are going to ignore any previous instances with my power, and any future ones. You will not alert the authorities or anyone about my power, and you are in fact to brief the staff that I am safe and threat no danger. Is that okay, can I have a nod?”

  
Everyone obediently nodded, Blaine smiling, “Perfect, thank you everyone, I think that’s enough.”

  
He snapped his fingers, everyone instantly standing up confused, completely forgetting what had happened.

  
“Mr Anderson, thank you for coming to this meeting,” Principal Figgins greeted him again, “We just wanted to thank you for helping Finn the other day, and the boys wanted to apologise for their behaviour.”

  
“Sorry Blaine,” both boys said, not much out of character.

  
Figgins turned to face the parents, “Now you must understand why we are going to have to temporarily suspend both of the boys for significantly injuring another student. This would usually be an expulsion, but we like to work on a one strike and then you’re out basis here at McKinley.”

  
Blaine walked out with Finn, offering to grab his bag and help the crippled student. “Thanks man, you’ve really done me a lot of favours.”

  
“It’s nothing, you’re Kurt’s stepbrother, it’s the least I can do,” Blaine smiled.

  
Finn smirked, “You really do have a thing for him, don’t you?”

  
“He’s different,” he shrugged, “I like that.”

  
“Just, be good to him, he had a rough year moving back here from boarding school,” Finn began, “I’d hate to see him be hurt again.”

  
Blaine frowned; he hadn’t ever thought things may have been difficult for him. In fact, he was yet to learn too much about the boy. That he should probably do. Nevertheless, it fuelled his urge to help him, to care for him, his dom instincts clearly growing over him.

  
“That’s not my style,” Blaine shook his head, before Finn announced that this was his class and Blaine dropped his bag by his desk, though he wasn’t so easily let out.

  
As he went to leave the room, a girl had blocked him in the doorway. She was staring at him with big doe eyes, biting her lip and trying to act seductive. “Blaine Anderson, it’s my pleasure.”

  
He smiled awkwardly, scared he was going to have to charm the girl to get her to move. “When I heard about you, I knew I had to have you. I tend to get what I want. I’m Sugar Motta.”

  
“Nice to meet you Sugar, but I’ve got a class to be in right now."

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay in this sub class?” She licked her lips, “I think serving you will be the best way for me to learn how to be a perfect sub, don’t you think?”

  
Blaine widened his eyes, oh god, this may have been the worst one yet. As much as the attention charmed his ego, it was a little inconvenient when he had places to be.

  
“Girl, if he wanted you to serve him you’d always be on your knees by now, give it a rest Sugar,” snarked the sassy voice of Eric Hummel, who wasn’t hesitant to push Sugar out of the way to walk into the classroom.

  
“He’s just playing a little game,” she moaned.

  
“No I am not,” Blaine chuckled, “but if you don’t move I am going to have to command you to.”

  
To Blaine’s dismay, that only got the girl going more, “Oh please, command me to Sir.”

  
She tried to push herself up against Blaine, nuzzling him with her body. It was then that he had to give into himself an order the girl to get off him. Of course, it worked, and although it still had her own her knees in front of him, she was away from the door and he could walk out.


	6. Psycho

When Kurt walked into his next class, he did not expect to find Sugar Motta knelt on the floor in a dazed state. This could only be the work of one person. “Is she alright?”

The last class had just finished, and students were walking out around her to leave the room, nobody particularly caring about her state. He managed to catch his brother walking out, “What happened there?”

“The girl was practically throwing herself at Blaine, he had to get her into subspace to leave the room, though he didn’t take her out of it, and she’s been the ever since.”

“How long?” Kurt asked.

Eric sighed, “The past hour. We spent half of the lesson just trying to get her out of it though she’s completely fogged.”

Kurt knelt down, forcing himself eye contact with the girl, “Sugar? Sugar?”

“It’s not going to work,” he told him, “we’ve tried everything.”

“But I’m immune to Blaine. If he can put them into subspace, maybe I can get them out of it?” Kurt suggested, and when he clicked his fingers and the girl snapped to reality, Eric was blown away.

He looked up at Kurt in anger, before slapping him across the face, “Why the hell did you take me out of it!”

Kurt’s eyes widened, it was not the response he expected, “I have to find him again, I have to get back into subspace!”

The girl tried to get up, but Kurt held her down, “Wait, why do you want to be back in it?”

“Why would you not want to be in it? It was incredible, my master is so kind,” Sugar tried to break free again, but Eric was also holding her down now. 

“He’s not your master, you’re being delusional,” Kurt told her.

“He is my master, I must find him and serve him,” The girl declared, and although the foggy look was gone, something wasn’t right. Something was very wrong.

*

Blaine had been sitting in his second class of the day, when he looked out of the window to find Kurt motioning at him to come meet him. He could barely say no to his request and found it easy to excuse himself from the class. “Is everything alright?”

“That Sugar girl you put in subspace, I managed to get her out of it, but she’s acting kind of crazy,” Kurt told him, and the worried look on his face was enough for Blaine to know this was something of concern. 

He was led to the choir room, though Kurt didn’t go in. The girl had been strapped to a chair and appeared to be attempting to break free. “We had to restrain her, only way to keep her from barging into the classroom to find you. She’s gone insane.”

“She was already crazy before I had to put in her subspace, are you sure that something’s wrong and she’s not just an actual psycho?” Blaine asked.

“Eric said he saw her before, she was needy but this, this is a whole new level.”

Kurt opened the door, leading Blaine in. Immediately, the girl found him, and if her mouth wasn’t tapped then she would probably be pleading herself to the guy right now.

“Okay Sugar, if I take this off you, you’re going to remain calm,” Eric told her, as he slowly removed the tape that covered her mouth, trying not to hurt her skin.

She breathed deeply, “Master, I’m so glad you’re here. Don’t punish me because I’m not on my knees.” She kept on rambling similar pleads, Blaine staring on in some kind of curious trance.

“Be quiet,” he eventually ordered, and the girl fell quiet. “Good girl,” he smiled, walking closer and cupping her cheek, “You’re going to go back into subspace now, okay?”

She nodded eagerly, before the fog covered her eyes and she was obedient once again.

“See what I mean? She’s gone insane for you.”

Blaine sighed, “What do you think brought it on, how long was she in subspace for?”

“An hour,” Eric answered, “only Kurt could get her out of it.”

“Do you think that has something to do with it? That subspace in short periods people can recover from, but the longer they are in it they go insane with the need to serve you. It becomes embedded in their brains?”

Blaine shrugged at Kurt’s suggestion, “It’s plausible, but the girl was already insane, how do we know that it’s not just a one off?”

“Do you think you can get her back to normal first?” Kurt asked.

He sighed, “I don’t see why not.” He turned to face the girl, cupping her chin and bringing her gaze back up again, “You’re going to be a good girl for me Sugar, and when you awake from the subspace everything will be back to normal. I am not your master, and you do not desire me, okay?”

The girl nodded, though as Blaine went to click his fingers, Kurt grabbed his hand to stop him. “You might want to say she forgets the last hour, we should probably untie her as well, her dad’s in the mafia.”

“Good shout,” Blaine smiled, as Eric went to untie her. He made the final command, clicking his fingers and bringing the girl back to normality.

She looked confused as she looked at the time, “I’ve got to be in French class, see you!”

She happily skipped out of the room like she hadn’t gone insane in the past hour. “Okay, good, we can get people out of it, now it’s time to experiment,” Kurt turned to face his brother, “Eric, we need you to go into subspace for an hour.”

Eric widened his eyes, “No, why me? No way.”

“Well, I can’t,” Kurt reminded him, “and you’re in on the research. And don’t worry, I won’t let Blaine do anything to you.”

“I wouldn’t anyways,” Blaine held his hands up.

Eric shook his head, “That girl was already obsessed with Blaine anyways, it was probably a one off, and even so, a normal person might have to be in subspace for a lot longer just to reach the same place.”

“Good point,” Kurt agreed, “how about four hours?”

“No!” The brother argued, “and besides, what if it does work?”

“Then we know longer exposure to subspace turns people into crazy psychotic Blaine slaves, and then we don’t have to worry about it happening again by mistake,” Kurt smiled.

Blaine stayed quiet, he appreciated Kurt’s contribution to researching his power. Though he didn’t feel like it was his place to convince the boy into admittedly being under his influence for four hours.

“Apparently subspace is really relaxing, it’s like being on a high. Four hours of that? You’ll love it.”

Eric breathed out, “I’ll do it under one condition. As Volunteers do in clinical trials, I want payment. I’ll take it in the form of Gucci or Armani jackets. He has the money.”

The dom shrugged, “That works with me.”

“After school tonight then, your place?” Kurt looked to Blaine.

His eyes widened, “M-my place?”

“Our Dad kinda hates you,” Eric informed him, “and he’s going to hate you even more if he finds out you’re putting me into subspace.”

Blaine got anxious, if his parents walked in on them and him using his power, what would that mean for him? Then again, he never saw his parents anyways, and they’d probably be in the basement all night doing a scene, knowing them.

“O-okay, I guess that works.”

*

From being in Blaine’s car, his house was exactly what Kurt expected it to be. A larger mansion on the other side of town, the nice side of town with gated communities and roads without potholes and rubbish. As they got out of the car, Blaine stopped both of them. “If you see either of my parents, I’m sorry, please ignore them. They’re a little on the, um, extreme side.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, “Oh, okay.”

They walked into his house, and Blaine was relieved to hear nothing as he walked in and up the stairs. “This is the kind of place I dream about,” Eric stared in awe of the place. 

They walked into Blaine’s room, which was large and a soft red in colour, his bed even having its own little platform. It was tasteful, and Kurt appreciated the boy’s taste. “Okay, we only have so long so, please just get this over with,” Eric sighed, placing his arms to his side.

“I promise you, this isn’t going to be bad for you, okay?” Blaine told him, and the boy willingly nodded. “Okay Eric, I need you to kneel for me.”

Kurt saw that familiar fog overtake him, and there he was in front of Blaine on his knees. “Good boy, now, you’re going to stay here like the good boy you are, aren’t you? You’re not going to hear or remember anything, you’re just going to relax and be good for me, okay?” Eric nodded, and Blaine walked away, sitting on the bed next to Kurt.

“Thank you both for doing this,” Blaine sighed, “the whole thing confuses me so much and it’s so nice to be able to safely explore it and figure it out.”

“It’s nice being able to have answers,” Kurt related, “meanwhile I’m the only kid in the school taking Dom and Sub classes because I am perfectly matched in either.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Blaine insisted, “something will just feel right. And whatever you choose, it’s not going to change who you are.”

He supposed Blaine was right, he would always be the same. Dominant or Submissive. No matter what class he chose, he would always be a bit of both.

Blaine went on to tell Kurt the events of this morning, how had six people under his influence at a time. “It wore me out a little, though it was kind of crazy. I struggled, though, I don’t think I could do anymore at the same time. In fact, I am shattered from everything today. If you weren’t here, I’d have a nap.”

“Have a nap,” Kurt smiled, “we have another three hours until we can snap Eric out, and I don’t mind, I could do some homework.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, it felt rude doing so, yet he was so tired, his eyes could barely stay open. 

He nodded, “Sleep, you’ll feel better for it,” she insisted, and Blaine began to take off his shoes. Kurt was surprised when he fully stripped down, though the confidence didn’t surprise her, neither did that the large bulge he briefly glanced over in his pants. He got into bed, appreciating how he lifted the covers and snuggled him in. He didn’t even think much into how he kissed him on the forehead, though Blaine was the comfiest he had ever been. Nobody had ever tucked him into bed like that, not even his own mother.

Kurt did his homework while Blaine slept, and his brother was in subspace. He tried not to look over to him too much, though he seemed relaxed and content, and hopefully it would be worth it. When he had finished all his work, he had decided it was about time to wake Blaine up, now wanting someone to speak to. Though as he got to his bed, and looked at him contently sleeping, he couldn’t quite bring himself to wake him up. Instead, he found himself sneaking under the covers and snuggling up to his side. He knew he wouldn’t have minded, and something felt instinctively right about the situation.

“K-Kurt, it’s nine o clock…” he was shook awake by Blaine, who had a frenzied look on his face. Kurt instantly grabbed his phone, ten missed calls from his Dad. Oh boy, he was going to have to come up with an excuse really quick. 

Blaine instantly got up, going to a draw and pulling on some pyjama pants and shirt before going over to Eric, ready to get him out of subspace. He looked down, snapping his fingers and bringing Eric awake.

Eric looked confused, and got up normally, “Is that it? Did you wake me up early?”

Kurt shook his head, “It’s been six hours.”

“We both fell asleep,” Blaine reasoned. 

“First of all, I’m normal so that’s good. Second, what the hell? You fell asleep? Dad's going to be so mad!” Eric shouted at him.

The boy took a deep breath, “Don’t worry, we’re going to fix all of this, we have to take Blaine to Nana’s.”

Eric looked at him confused, “Why are we taking Blaine to Nana?”

“If we get Blaine to convince Nana that we were with her all night and lost track of time, Dad is going to be too mad at us. However, Dad finds out we’re with Blaine, we’ll never be let out of the house again!” Kurt exclaimed, Eric agreeing with him.

“I could just put your Dad in subspace and convince him that I’m alright and he didn’t mind you two being with me?” Blaine suggested.

Kurt instantly shook his head, “It’s just too risky. If he were to find out…”

“Nana’s lovely, she’ll love you,” Eric insisted.


	7. New Directions

They found themselves in the home of the older woman, who had been peacefully knitting on her rocking chair like the image of the stereotypical grandma. Being so late, Kurt was surprised to find his Grandma was still awake, though she rocked back and forth to the TV, she seemed consent.

“Hey Nana, it’s Kurt and Eric,” he smiled, coming into the room and bringing her into a soft hug.

She smiled widely, “My favourite two grandchildren, why for the late visit?”

“We have a friend we’d like you to meet, okay Nana?” Kurt nodded, urging Blaine to come other and closer into the elderly woman’s sight.

“You brought me a strapping young man?” She teased, “My, my, you look just like my Antonio when he was younger.”

Blaine was smiling widely at the woman, he seemed to take the compliment, “Really?”

She nodded eagerly, reaching up and cupping his cheek, “Those same big hazel, doe eyes and curly dark hair. He liked to gel it back like you, I always preferred it natural.”

“I just wanted to remind you that Kurt and Eric were with you all night, okay?” Blaine began, talking to her softly. The room was dark and lowly lit, so Kurt couldn’t tell if he had got her into subspace, though she nodded tenderly. “You guys were talking all night and got carried away, is that alright?”

The grandma nodded, “Of course, we always talk for hours when they’re round. Such lovely kids.”

“Perfect, thank you,” Blaine smiled, softly clicking his fingers as he walked away.

They left their Nana, Blaine departing to go home as Kurt finally picked up his phone to answer her Dad. Like expected, the news his two kids had just been with their maternal Grandma had relieved Burt, though he was still annoyed at their lack of response. “Just call me next time Kurt, okay?”

“Okay, we’ll be back in ten?”

“I’ll see you then,” Burt nodded, hanging up the phone.

*

When Blaine got back home, the last thing he expected was to find both of his parents smiling eagerly at him as he opened the door. He was glad they seemed to be out of one of their scenes, and his mother seemed responsive for once. “Hello?”

He only then noticed the bottle of champagne his mother was holding as his father passed him a glass, “We’re so proud of you son.”

Blaine was confused, “For what?”

“I came in to grab your washing earlier, in bed with a guy with another in subspace? He was completely out of it, so early on, that’s very impressive,” His mother grinned.

He wanted to moan into his hands, this couldn’t be the beginning of his parents finding out what had actually been going on over the past week. “That was not what it looked like, we were just napping.”

“No need to be embarrassed son,” his father told him, winking “not at all. We are very proud of you showing your Dom instincts.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “I’d rather not talk about this, I’m going to my room.”

“Why aren’t you happy?” His mother called, “Blaine sweetie, it can take a contracted Dom and Sub years of practise to reach subspace, you got this boy into it, well I haven’t seem him round before, so assumably very easily.”

 _You have no idea,_ Blaine wanted to snicker, though this pandora’s box would not be open. “Even if I had him round before, you’d both have no clue.”

His parents couldn’t even argue back, he was right, he hadn’t even realised he has gone into his tone when he spoke next, “I’m going to my room, don’t disturb me.”

*

On the walk back home, Kurt spoke to Eric, “You never really said, what was it like?”

“They’re right about the whole bliss and relaxation thing, I do feel like I’ve just came out of a very luxurious spa day,” Eric joked, “I don’t remember much, I just remember how consumed I was by him for the whole four hours of it. It barely felt like any time passed.”

It was interesting to hear, fascinating really, especially because it was something Kurt doubted, he’d ever experience. “So, do you think Sugar just went insane because she already was, well, insane?”

He chuckled, “Probably, she wanted to submit to Blaine to entice him to contract so she gets this shiny new plaything on her arm. It was easy coming out of subspace for that to turn slightly, well, extreme.”

“What happened while I was out there, you and Blaine clearly lost track of time…”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “He wanted a nap, so I did some homework, and I was going to wake him up, but he looked so peaceful and cute, I just fell asleep too.”

The brother shook his head, “You _so_ like him.”

“Is that bad?” he asked, he felt guilty admitting to those feelings.

“I don’t blame you, the whole power thing is very attractive, especially when there’s no risk of it being used on you,” Eric winked, “and the boy seems to be pretty keen on you.”

“He was asking me to have sex with him the other day, for the experiments,” he teased.

Eric laughed out loud, “I’m not surprised.”

“We’ve got a date on Friday thought, I thought I might as well,” he blushed.

“God don’t tell the rest of the school, they’ll eat you alive,” Eric joked.

Though it wasn’t a joke. Sugar Motta was an extreme, slightly insane example, though plenty of other girls and guys had been trying there way with Blaine. Kurt supposed the strong dominance was a very attractive feature, even more attractive the more Submissive you were. The dynamics were almost like compatibilities, most Dom Sub couples would have similar opposing results. He guessed it was why he was so attracted to Blaine in a more primal, intimate way, the 100% sub in him was drawn to him like the Sub in others.

Clearly Blaine was drawing out the Sub in people, in more ways than one. Even without subspace, Kurt observed how people would just do things for him, sometimes without him even saying anything. Where the Doms were jealous and somewhat frightened of him, the Subs welcomed him with open arms. Tina hadn’t shut up about the time he had ‘chosen’ her to put in subspace that second time, and Kurt swore he’d slap her out of it if he had to.

Because although the attention to him was positive, it was negative in the sense of objectification they placed on him. It was like he was a celebrity, and they were the fans who felt they were entitled to every piece of him, every moment.

What didn’t help was the tremendous turn-out to the New Directions try-outs that next day. “Wow, guys, this is the best turn-out we’ve had in years!” Schue exclaimed, innocent to the real reason several Junior boys and girls had been sitting in the choir room, surrounding Blaine and Wes. Kurt observed their behaviour with a chuckle, it was rather entertaining.

“Right, so, since there’s so many of you, we don’t have time for individual auditions. Instead, we’re going to have you all sing a line or two each from Don’t Stop Believing.”

Everyone eagerly lined up as the band began to play the music, and it was an understatement to say that only half of the group could sing. Croaky, out of pitch voices pierced the room, and Kurt thought at least he didn’t have to worry whether he was going to make the team or not.

It wasn’t difficult for Schue to put together ten of them to make the team. It was the same each year, they chose ten from each year group. Given the Warblers and Troubletones were both separate fully formed teams, not everybody would make it into the final squad. Yet, half of the people who had turned up weren’t even Warblers or Troubletones, and just wanted an opportunity to try and flirt with Blaine.

Kurt wasn’t surprised to be one of the ten called back that same afternoon, including Eric and Blaine. He looked around at the other students, already knowing Kitty, Marley and Tina from being in the Troubletones with him. He knew Wes as head warbler and being a good friend of Blaine’s. He was glad Finn had chosen to audition in the end, and although he completely failed the dancing trials, it was clear Schuster had a soft spot for the large, clumsy male sub. The only person he hadn’t recognised was a blonde-haired kid called Sam, and his friend who sat in a wheelchair.

“Congratulations for making the New Directions this year, we had the biggest turnout ever, so you guys really are the best of the best,” Schue clapped excitedly.

“Oh please,” A snarky voice walked into the room, “We all know half of them were there to make lovey dovey eyes at Mr Warbler over here.”

The girl approached Blaine, standing right in front of him, “Santana Lopez, I’m a lesbian dom so I’m immune to whatever _thing_ you do.”

Wes chuckled, “You sure Lopez?”

She scowled at the other Warbler, “I don’t do submission. Whatever little game you guys have going on is cute but I’m not buying it.”

Blaine chuckled, being in amusement at the approach, “Okay then.”

“Thank you, Santana, do you know where the rest of the group is?” Schue asked, somewhat concerned.

She shrugged, “Berry probably sent them off to a crack house.”

Eventually, the rest of the team joined them, and Eric briefed Kurt on each of them. “Rachel Berry. Dom, I think she scored a solid eighty. I mean, Santana scored ninety, but both scores are high for females. They clash a lot.”

“She’s all about Broadway, and will do anything to get there,” Eric continued as they studied the chirpy, dark-haired dom.

“Quinn Fabray, tested sub at seventy. She’s the one who had the thing with Finn, was waiting for him to come out Dom. When that didn’t happen, well, she kind of went crazy. Cut off her hair, dyed it pink, I hear she’s been trying to get booked in for this Dom Conversion therapy thing.”

Kurt widened her eyes, she did not seem to be in a good state. “I swear she was like, the complete opposite?”

“Used to be head cheerleader, all the Doms wanted her, even Santana took her shot, now she feels publicly humiliated.”

The next girl who walked in seemed to be a little ditsy, “Brittany S Pierce. She was last year’s inconclusive result, though that was because she didn’t respond to any of the stimulations because Lord Tubbington, whoever that may be, told her not to. She opted Sub because she thought she’d get a sandwich.”

“Jesse St James,” in walked a brunette, curly haired man with a suggestive smirk, “Eighty Dom, kind of likes to act as if he owns the place a bit. Basically, a male Rachel. Once rumoured he sent someone into subspace with his performance of Bohemian Rhapsody, though that came out just after the Blaine thing so I’m guessing he was just trying to get an upper hand.”

He went through the rest, including Mercedes Jones, a sassy and incredibly powerful voiced sub, who wasn’t going to take shit from any Dom unless they were contracted. Though her career would always come first. Then there was Sebastian Smythe, another dom, Eric didn’t know too much about him as he had transferred the year before and never joined the Warblers, though from what he had heard he was bad news. Then there was Lucas, the sub whom Blaine had submit to him that very first time, Kurt watched how he walked in, how his eyes lingered on the gelled-hair individual who seemed deep in discussion with Wes. The last one to walk in was Noah Puckerman, whom Eric didn’t know much about.

“So we’re in Glee Club together,” Blaine smirked as they walked out of rehearsal, instantly going up to Kurt.

He chuckled, “Wow I should be so lucky with all the girls who auditioned to be in the Glee Club with you.”

He shook his head, “We don’t know they were there for me.”

“Yes we do,” he informed him, “they practically follow you around.” They both turned around, catching a group of giggling Subs behind him.

“It’s nothing I can help, I actually haven't done anything,” he noted.

Kurt supposed he was right. It was only in the instincts of the Sub to find a Dom, and he was as Dom as they were going to get. The whole subspace thing seemed to only entice them more.

“Nevertheless, we have our date tomorrow night,” Blaine reminded him, he had found himself counting down the days.

“That’s if I can get out the house, I still need to find an excuse to leave, as I said before, Dad doesn’t like you,” he reminded him.

Blaine frowned, “Your dad hasn’t even met me.”

“In his mind he doesn’t need to,” he sighed, “he’s a ninety dom, you’re a threat to his family supposedly.”

The dom understood that, most Doms besides the ones who he was already friends with had kept their distances from him in the past week. He wasn’t too bothered, he had Wes as a best mate who didn’t seem to be growing jealous or fearful of him. In fact, he found the whole thing rather amusing, as well as mentally fascinating. Blaine had been updating him on everything, including the research he had being doing with Kurt and Eric.

“So, you’re unsure what made this Sugar Motta girl go completely psycho?” Wes raised his brows when he revealed Eric’s six-hour stint in subspace had left him relatively normal.

Blaine nodded, “We think it was just a one off, she was throwing herself on me anyways.”

“Nevertheless, I’ve been doing my research, and there are articles on how stronger dominant types can get their submissive into subspaces easier, though know reports any of anything like your case, are you sure you weren’t bitten by like a hyper-dominant spider or something?”

He laughed at the joke, “Pretty sure.”

“Kurt’s tie into this is even more confusing, unless we found another 100% dom and tested it on them, I don’t think we can confirm that it’s his social result that places him immune,” Wes continued. “But I’ve been posting on some blogs, there has to be one in the area who’s not going to be a total dick.”

Blaine chuckled, “Thanks for doing this for me man.”

“I’m doing this for myself if anything,” Wes argued back, “this may just be my entry for college if we come back with any conclusive results.”

He hadn’t even begun to think about college, and they had SATs coming up. That was probably something he couldn’t charm his way through.

“So, how is it going with Hummel?” He winked, bringing up the boy.

He shrugged, “Casual, we’ve got a date tomorrow.”

“You’ve been awfully quite about that!” Wes teased, “Why haven’t you told me?”

“I haven’t told anyone, I was kinda scared the Subs may go psycho on him,” he joked, though he wasn’t wrong. They got worse every day, Blaine assumed the marking was to blame for that.

Wes nodded, “You think he couldn’t handle them?”

“No, he could,” He thought, “though the last thing we need is me having to charm Figgins into not telling him off for slapping half of the student body.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he questioned.

Blaine took a deep breath, “I need to keep lowkey. Figgins was threatening to call the authorities, which means I’m not coming out alive. There’s only so many people I can charm to stay silent, but there will be whispers. One bad thing happens, and I’m done for.”

“Are you scared?” Wes asked, whim fully.

He shrugged, “A little.”


	8. After School

Kurt came back home, kind of shocked to see his Nana sitting there with Dad and Carole. “Oh hi Nana, nice to see you again.”

He knew instantly this was Dad inviting her over to make sure they really were seeing their Grandma, though with Blaine’s charm they had nothing to worry about. “There’s my Kurtie,” smiled the elderly woman, kissing the boy's cheek as he hugged her.

“I’m going to make myself a coffee, Tea Marjorie?” His Dad offered, the old woman nodded.

The woman turned to face her grandson, a mischievous grin on her face, “So, how’s that lovely boy you brought to me last night?”

Kurt raised his eyebrows; she wasn’t supposed to remember him. “Nana?”

“You know, the one who looked like Antonio, the lovely boy who told me you were with me all night. You know I’d cover for you anytime sweetheart, I know what it’s like being young and in love, no need to try and charm me with him,” The woman winked, clueless to what had really gone on.

Nana hadn’t been in subspace; it didn’t work with her. Thank god the woman still went along with their plan.

“Hey Pops, do you want a tea or coffee as well?” Dad called from the kitchen.

“I’ve got to go back out, just realised I left my homework at school!” He excused, before fumbling his way to the door.

He found himself outside Blaine’s door, and surprisingly he wasn’t the one who opened it. “Are you another one here for Blainey? I’m afraid he’s not home yet dearie.”

“I’m, um, different to them. Can you call him, tell him it’s Kurt, he’ll understand?”

His mother’s smile twisted to a curve, “You’re the one who was in bed with him last night.”

Her eyes widened, “We were just napping.”

“Don’t worry sweetie, I understand,” she winked. “I never knew Blaine was such the magnet, we’ve had people all afternoon asking for him.”

It took a while for it to click, but it did, Blaine’s mother had no idea about what was really going on. “Yeah, aha, this is kind of urgent, we’re, um, doing a school project together.”

“Oh,” she raised her brows, “You’re a dom?”

It seemed easier to nod and agree than explain, “Yeah.”

“In that case, Blaine is here, he’s just been telling me to say that to everyone who asks for him,” the woman smiled, before letting him into the house. “Though you seem to not be one of them.”

He wondered up to his room, knocking on the door, Blaine came to it, smiling at the sight of him. “You need to give me your number, I almost didn’t get through the defence.”

He chuckled, “That’s a good idea. I’m sorry about that, they were even worse today, followed me home, been taking turns to knock and ask.”

When he got into his room, Blaine returning to his desk where he had been working before, Kurt sitting on the bed. “You haven’t told your parents about the thing? Your mum seemed pretty clueless.”

He laughed out loud, “No way, that’s a recipe for disaster. I’m trying to be lowkey, and my parents, well, aren’t lowkey. You’re lucky they’re not in one of their scenes at the moment.”

“You did say they were extreme,” Kurt noted.

He nodded, “And that’s an understatement. My biggest shock at my test results is I always thought I’d come out as a weaker dom given what I’ve seen with them two.”

“I have news,” Kurt changed the subject, “you didn’t put Nana in subspace last night, she remembered you.”

Blaine’s eyes widened, “I didn’t?”

He shook his head, “She told me I didn’t need to get anyone to convince her to cover for me.”

The dom leant back in his chair, thinking everything through, “I have to try again, make sure she definitely is immune. If so, this could give us a lot of answers.”

“I mean, you had Eric submit to you, so it’s definitely not a weird genetic thing that we all have,” he reminded him.

“Maybe it’s a gene? Maybe I even have a gene? And that’s what all of this is, mutations, it’s the only logical explanation,” Blaine theorized, “I’ll tell Wes, he’ll understand this all more.”

Kurt got up, walking over to the chest of drawers and looking at Blaine’s stuff. He had pictures, a couple of show choir trophies. The pictures were mostly with him and Wes growing up, and a few other guys he recognised to be Jeff and Nick.

“You and Wes are pretty close, have you been best friends all your life?”

He nodded, “He’s been like a brother, better than the brother I have.”

He frowned and found himself further questioning. “He’s like my parents, pretty, um, extreme with his ways. As son as he graduated high school he left town, used his trust fund to get him a place in LA to engage with his subs.”

“Oh, he’s one of those,” Kurt trailed off. Polyamorous relationships were considered in the extremities of society, and although not illegal they were often associated with misconduct and cruelty towards the subs involved. Some subs liked it, the harem-like nature, though it really wasn’t for everyone.

Blaine didn’t even know why he was opening up, but he was, more than he even had to himself, “That’s why I was so shocked to get my test results. I’ve never been anywhere near into the stuff that Cooper and my parents are into, and I supposed I always assumed it was just a thing people on both sides of the scale were really into. Though, clearly not.”

“Being dominant isn’t just about the sex though, there’s kinks and everything and you can even get them not being very strongly either way,” he reminded him, “it’s also not about completely dominating one person to their every move, I’m pretty sure you were telling me that.”

He raised his eyebrows, “I didn’t believe that. Honestly, it was bullshit to try and get you to like me. Though, I suppose all I’ve ever known is seeing my parents in and out of scenes.”

He chuckled, “Do you believe it now?”

“I think I have to,” he told the other boy, “I’m not like them.”

Kurt could tell that also meant _I don’t want to be like them._ It was a sad observation, the kid seemed to be neglected. His instincts wanted to bring him into his chest and hold him, wanted to do anything but neglect him. Instead he sat there, giving him a comforting smile.

Why was a part of her telling him that it would be giving in if he followed his urges? His dominant was at a constant battle with his submissive, neither one stronger than the other. So, in result, he sat there silently.

Eventually, something came to mind, perhaps a compromise, “Want to go for a walk?”

His eyes widened, “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Kurt was glad he took to the idea, he thought he could use with feeling like a normal kid again. Though halfway through the walk-in giggles and laughter, his phone began to ring. He forgot he had told his Dad he was just popping to the school and back, and after last night, he was conscious.

*

“Hey Pops, what’s taking you so long?” He asked his son.

“Sorry Dad, I ended up bumping into Tina and I’m helping her on some work in the library, I might be a little longer,” he excused.

He sighed loudly, “Just tell me Kurt, I worry.”

“I will, sorry, I got distracted,” he frowned, before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Marjorie had a smug look on her face, “Young love.”

“Excuse me?” he raised his brows at his widow’s mother, who had been sitting comfortably in the armchair in their living room.

“He’s with that boy, isn’t he, charming fellow, it’s sweet,” she innocently smiled.

His eyebrows raised, “What boy?”

“He never said his name, though he seemed rather taken with him. Attractive, dark hair, lovely boy. Reminded me of Antonio when he was younger.”

Burt didn’t even question her further, he just called Eric downstairs. The boy scrambled down, looking scared at his father’s commanding tone, “Who were you and Kurt with last night?”

“You know, that lovely boy,” Nana smiled, and Eric was in a mess. He couldn’t lie to his Dad, not when he was staring at him with those commanding eyes of his. Though what would this mean for Kurt?

He took a deep breath, “Blaine.”

“Why were you with him?” The father spat, “I told you to stay away from him.”

“He’s not a bad guy,” Eric insisted, “we’ve been trying to figure out this whole subspace thing with him since Kurt’s immune so he can control it.”

Eric was fully aware this may have just made it sound worse, though his father was being unreasonable. It was unfair to judge the guy before he even met him, though he wasn’t the smartest of Doms, his reaction was almost algorithmic.

“That’s not the point, I told you both not to hang around with him! Then you go off and stay with him until god knows what hour!” Burt was shouting now, it was all he could do, “How do I know he’s not using his weird subspace thing to do some sick perverted stuff with you!”

“Because he’s not a bad guy!” Eric insisted, “It doesn’t work on Kurt, so if he even tried anything with me he would not let him get away with it, and he wouldn’t because I think he genuinely likes him. Besides, I was in subspace yesterday and nothing happened!”

He instantly regretted blurting out, seeing the darkness that clouded his Dad’s eyes.

“He put you in what?”

The man was seething, and not even Eric could get through to him as he stormed out of the door, Eric shouting after him.


	9. Terrified

After shortly hanging up, his Dad was calling once again. “I’m sorry,” he faced Blaine, stopping in their tracks, “He’s never usually like this.”

He picked up the phone, “Hello Dad?”

“Where are you?” He spat, and he instantly knew something wasn’t right.

“I’m-I’m at school, with Tina, I said…”

“No you’re not,” he basically growled into the phone, he had never heard him like this.

He sighed, knowing he had to tell him the truth, “I’m on a walk with Blaine, everything’s alright.”

“I have your location, don’t move, I’ll be there in five,” He suddenly told him, before hanging up.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, complete fear on his face, “My Dad’s coming, and he’s not happy.”

“Oh damn,” he gritted his teeth.

He breathed heavily, “I don’t know how he knows I’m with you, but that’s clearly what this is about. He wouldn’t be so fucking dom about it if it was anything else.”

Usually, a dom father never took too easily to his child's first relationship, though this was different.

“Dom about it? Excuse me,” he teased.

He looked at him sternly, “Not the time. I’ve got to prepare for my funeral.”

“Hey,” He held his arm, one of the very first times he had actively touched the boy, it felt nice, “I’m here, nothing too bad can happen.”

“Just don’t put him into subspace, please, that’ll make things worse,” he pleaded, and he nodded.

It wasn’t long until Burt was walking down the path towards them, Kurt waited for his Dad to stop and speak but he didn’t, all he did was punch Blaine in the face. He stumbled back, and Kurt went between them, holding Blaine’s arm to protect him, “Dad, what the hell.”

He growled back him, “Kurt, get out of the way.”

“No, you’re being unreasonable! That’s no way to greet someone!”

“He put Eric in subspace Kurt! How did you let him do that to him? Do you have no respect for your brother?” He spat, and Kurt hadn’t realised he found out about _that_.

“Eric volunteered! We were testing something out; it was in his consent!” Kurt argued back.

“Sir, I can assure you I would never have done it unless he was happy about it,” Blaine spoke up, trying to ease it out with his politeness.

“Don’t you dare speak to me,” he cursed, looking back to Kurt, “Get out the way.”

He shook his head, “No. You’re being unreasonable and rude.”

“How dare you talk to me that way! First you disobey me and go and hang out with this guy, and now you’re letting this guy force your brother into submitting for him? I don’t care what the purpose was, you shouldn’t be doing that!”

He scoffed, “Come on Dad, don’t try and pretend we don’t know what this is really about.”

He hadn’t even realised that his Dad had slapped him, though the moment he did was the moment something overcame Blaine like it never had before, and he growled out the command before he could even think this was against Kurt’s wishes. He had forgotten everything, and all he knew was that this man had posed a threat to Kurt, his Kurt, and that would not do.

Kurt went to turn around, to tell Blaine to snap him out of it, though the Blaine he saw behind him was not a Blaine he knew. His pupils were no longer the soft hazel they were usually, but instead a jet, cold black. He wasn’t doing anything, just standing there, a low growl on his throat. Kurt hadn’t ever been scared of Blaine before, though he was right now, for he really didn’t know what he was going to do.

“Blaine, Blaine,” he grabbed onto him, lightly shaking him, he tried to push him away weakly, but he forced himself in front of him, grabbing his cheeks and forcing him into eye-contact. The same way the fog would cloud the eyes of a person in subspace, his eyes were struck by darkness, though as he stared into him intently, he saw the darkness leave.

He came to, although aware, somewhat confused and off-put, “I-I…”

“We’ll discuss later, you have to tell my father that he won’t remember this and that he is no longer mad, okay?”

Blaine nodded to Kurt, who eventually dropped his warm hands from his cheeks and went to his side, where Blaine spoke to his submitted victim and dealt with his problem. Kurt watched on, though the smooth confidence and charm was subdued. Whatever just happened had caught him off-guard, and he hoped he’d be able to talk to Blaine afterwards about it.

He came back to reality when Blaine clicked his fingers, his dad, whom he already commanded to stand up stared at him with sorrow. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. What am I doing?”

Kurt went up to his father, hugging onto his waist tightly, “It’s okay Dad. Just trust me, everything is alright?”

“Okay Pops, I’m going to go home, you’ll be back before nine, okay?”

He nodded, as the father left them. He turned back to Blaine, and almost in silence they agreed to go back to his house.

*

“W-what happened there?” He eventually asked him, after laying on his bed for five minutes in silence.

Blaine had felt terrified for the first time in a while, truly terrified. For someone who thought he had the ultimate amount of control, he had just been proved utterly wrong. “I don’t even know, all I remember is he slapped you and then I was commanding him, I-I didn’t know what I would have done if you didn’t stop me.”

That was what Kurt feared, Blaine was out of control. “Your eyes were black, like jet black, it was like the reverse of subspace, it was like…”

“Domspace,” answered someone who had just walked into the room.

“I texted Wes asking him to come over on the walk back,” Blaine explained to him.

“I did my research on the walk over,” Wes sighed, “and although the experiences being mostly sexual, there are some reports of it.”

Wes walked over to Blaine’s desk, sitting down and getting his laptop out. “Here you go, users report darkened eyes, no inhibitions, tendencies somewhat animalistic?”

“Growling?” Kurt prompted.

He raised his eyes, “I was growling?”

“What spurred this on again? If we’re going to try and pinpoint a cause I need to know everything,” Wes asked.

Kurt spoke up, feeling like his perspective as an observer might be the most useful. How the reaction was almost immediately following the slap, and Blaine’s perspective lined up.

Wes shrugged, “It sounds like it must have just been spurred on by any danger threatening Kurt. Clearly Blaine feels a protective, dominant instinct over you, so the reaction is rather valid, especially given his situation.”

“There was something Eric said the other day, where how Blaine can bring out the sub in people, I can bring out the dom, perhaps if he’s right, that could be an influence?” he suggested.

The other boy considered it for a moment, “It’s a valid argument, but honestly we’re going to have to wait until it happens again to really confirm any symptoms of causes.”

“I’m going to go into it again?” Blaine whimpered, sounding evidently frightened.

“It’s likely,” Wes shrugged, “the marking is still having it’s effect on you, it could be another few weeks until you stabilise.”

Blaine had glanced over to Kurt like a little boy who was lost and scared and needed his parents, and it almost made his heart break. Wes noticed the glare, “Look, I’m going to go back, try and read up some more and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

He fell into his arms the moment Wes had left, and it had felt so natural. Kurt tried to calm him, soothe him, anything that would help. He cried softly into him, and it was more than just this newfound fear. It was everything he hadn’t been able to feel before. Love, that may just be it.


	10. Mine

Kurt returned a few minutes before nine, and the moment he walked into his room Eric was behind him shutting the door. “What the hell happened? Did Blaine…”

“He had to, well, he did it without even realising,” Kurt answered quickly. When his Dad emerged from the outing curiously calm, there was only one suggestion for it. “Dad slapped me.”

This was what shocked Eric, “He what?”

“I was standing in front of Blaine, and I talked back to him and it happened,” Kurt explained, “then Blaine kinda went berserk, he went into Domspace.”

“Domspace?” Eric questioned, it hadn’t been a common thing, not in the way subspace was. It wasn’t something they were taught about at least.

“His eyes went black, he was practically growling as he put Dad under submission, I got him out of it, but he was, he was completely out of control,” Kurt explained.

Eric took a deep breath, “That doesn’t sound too good.”

“He’s really frightened, I didn’t want to leave him tonight but, I had to,” he frowned, and it was obvious he was growing attached to the boy.

“I’m not surprised, someone you’d think had all the control in the world, all of that is being threatened. Do you think it’s the effects from the marking taking place?" Eric theorised.

Kurt shrugged, “Maybe, if not that maybe it’s what you said about me before, how maybe I bring out the Dom in people. He went into it in protection.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens,” Eric sighed, both of them knowing the situation was helpless.

“Some news today though which isn’t too bad,” Kurt changed the subject, “Grandma remembered him.”

He nodded, “I know, do you think?”

“That it’s some kind of mutation gene thing? Possibly. Maybe I am just completely unable to get into any kind of subspace, I’ll have to ask her.”

“At least we’ve dealt with the Dad problem,” Eric tried to think positively. It wasn’t the way they wanted to solve it, but at least they didn’t have to worry.

“It’s not going to be the only case of a frightened, threatened Dom,” he pointed out. “I think I’m starting to really like him Eric, he opened up to me earlier, it was sad because he was upset, but refreshing.”

Eric chuckled softly, “Well that’s good, because considering you’re the only one capable of getting him out of Domspace, we might just need you to stick around.”

“Unless I really am the one putting him into it,” he frowned, “then I can’t. It would be unfair to him.”

Eric noticed how that possibility upset his brother, so he reached out and put his hand on his knee, “I’m sure it’ll work out.”

The next day, Kurt was in one of his sub classes when halfway through a girl was brought into the class and sat in the empty desk at the front. He heard his brother gasp to himself, and to that he took out his phone.

 **Kurt:** Who’s she?

 **Eric:** Lola Lake, daughter of June and Simon Lake.

 **Kurt:** Expand?

 **Eric:** They’re like, chief executives of Pleasuren, like, the number one sex toy company.

 **Kurt:** I don’t even want to ask how you know that…

 **Eric:** I heard she was moving here so I did my research, she’s one of those girls with a large social media following. Nevertheless, I’ve heard rumours, she’s tested 100% sub.

 **Kurt:** Wait, really? I swear that’s like really rare, even more rare than being 100% dom.

 **Eric:** Yup. Rich, pretty and the perfect sub, she’s going to have the doms flocking to her like Blaine has the subs.

 **Kurt:** At least I don’t have to worry about Blaine, if she’s 100% he’ll practically have her in subspace by looking at her, he won’t be at all interested.

 **Eric:** And he’s like, obsessed with you, there’s nothing to worry about.

Kurt blushed at the message, the idea of Blaine being obsessed with him. He didn’t quite mind that. Then the thought that the person the entire school was obsessed with wanted him, that was always good for the ego.

After class, he approached Blaine, who had been talking with Wes and Sam by his locker. They both winked and walked away as Kurt approached, leaving the two alone. “I hope you’re excited for tonight?”

“I’m practically buzzing,” he chirped, “I’ve been waiting all week.”

“Amazing, you won’t be disappointed,” Kurt smirked.

Blaine reached over and caressed his arm softly, “Thank you for last night, it was really lovely of you to stick around.”

“I’d do it anytime,” he smiled, “I just hope you’re feeling better now.”

He hummed, “I’m distracting myself with the prospect of our date tonight, it’s making me feel normal.”

“Good, because it should, but don’t let that fool you into thinking our date will be anything normal,” he teased.

Just as he was enjoying this light-hearted, playful converse with Blaine, someone approached them who Kurt was hoping would stay away. Often people had approached Blaine in conversation, and he had gotten used to Blaine having to subtly order them away in the midst, though this was different.

“Blaine Anderson, I’ve been told I should meet you,” smirked the girl, who offered him her hand, “I’m Lola Lake, though I’m sure you know that.”

He chuckled, “You, um, make TikToks?”

“So I’ve made your For You Page?” She was shamelessly smirking, and Blaine wasn’t sending her away like everyone else.

Kurt smiled bitterly, “That’s sweet.”

“Sorry guys, but I’m going to be late for class, I’ll see you later Kurt, nice to meet you Lola,” Blaine smiled, before taking his books and walking away.

Kurt expected Lola to walk away, or even follow him eagerly, but she stayed put, looking at Kurt. “Just so you know, whatever thing you two have, now I’m here, that’s gone.”

He widened his eyes, “That’s cute but if you really think another doe-eyed sub like you is going to have a chance, think again.”

She scoffed, “I’m not just any sub, I’m the perfect sub. I’m a 100%. He won’t be able to resist me, it’s in his blood.”

Kurt shrugged, “Until one one-off comment has you own your knees for him in subspace, then he’ll get bored.”

“Bored?” she spoke mockingly, “Is that what he’s led you to believe the submission is for him? Boring? Oh girl, I’ve heard about you and your immunity, your half-status, yet, it appears he’s got you manipulated into believing that he doesn’t get off on it all. If anything, he’ll get bored because you’re not on your knees for him.”

He didn’t want to be threatened by the girl, but he was. Though he knew Blaine, he had seen more of him than that girl would ever see the night before, and he was not going to let her get into his head. He had a date with Blaine tonight, and that already had him one up, “I’ll guess we’ll just have to wait and see who’s right then.”

Though truthfully, Kurt was worried at this approach incase she was enough to tempt Blaine. Perhaps not by her clearly egocentric personality, but by instinct. Would the appeal of having a relationship with someone who he could dominate to his heart’s desires win over him? Was he a challenge? Whereas this girl would simply be an easy, pleasurable victory? It wasn’t something Kurt wanted to think about. A few days ago he couldn’t stand the boy, but other the past few days he had grown considerably attached to him. It was crazy how things could change, and what if they changed against him so quickly?

In his Dom classes she heard many of the males discussing Lola in a crude manner, in the way he imagined the Subs may discuss Blaine. Though hearing their words, the objectifying way they listed over her. He couldn’t help but pitch in.

“As much as I haven’t warmed to the girl, you seriously need to change the way you talk about people,” he scoffed, turning around to face a few of the jocks.

They laughed at him, “She’s a sub, literally the most sub you get, what’s she gonna do?”

“It’s not about saying things because you can get away with them, you shouldn’t even be thinking that way in the first place. It’s disgusting,” he argued.

“Thinking that way?” Another spat, “This is the way Doms think half-stat, and if you’re not happy about that how about you just go on mark yourself as a Sub already.”

He was trying to contain his anger, “This isn’t the way Doms speak, this is the way _you_ speak. There is nothing instinctual and natural about degrading people like that to nothing but mere pleasure objects.”

“Come on half-stat, didn’t you get 100% sub in intimacy? I’m pretty sure that does make you a mere pleasure object. You could be mine if you’d like, and I’d make sure you enjoyed every moment of being my personal sex toy,” a boy, who had remained quiet until now, spoke up, smirking at the girl.

Kurt couldn’t even speak before somebody else had tuned in on the conversation and was holding the boy up against the wall, growling at him animalistically. “How dare you speak about what’s _mine_ like that?”

 _Mine._ The words made her inner sub flutter, but the Dom inside of him rage.

He figured with the low growl that had been constantly vibrating out of his throat and the low husk of his voice that Blaine had once again been in Domspace, and Kurt wouldn’t be hesitating to get him out of it if it wasn’t almost impossible with how he was holding the boy up against the wall, and the fact he was kind of enjoying watching his eyes terror with fear.

Though when his hand moved from his collar to the boy’s throat, and it looked like he was gasping for air. Then Kurt realised the extent of it, and ran over to distract Blaine.

“Blaine, Blaine, it’s Kurt, please let go,” he whimpered, attempting to grab his face and pull his glare onto him. “Blaine, listen to me, please, let go.”

The blackness shortly faded, and Blaine in realisation let go of the boy, who gasped for breath as he let go. The teacher had walked into the room, and was staring in horror at the scene.

“I’m sorry man, what you said wasn’t right, b-but, something came over me, I kind of can’t control it at the moment,” He tried to reason with the boy, though he just trembled back to his seat, refusing to even look him in the eyes.

He turned to face the teacher, who too looked completely and utterly terrified, “I’m sorry, I’m trying to get that under control.”

“D-do you think you can go to the principal’s office, please?” The woman was terrified to ask too much of him, knowing how easily he could put her under his spell.

He took a deep breath, “I don’t think that’ll be necessary. Nobody got seriously hurt, and I promise it won’t happen again. I was completely out of control. So, let’s just pretend it didn’t happen?”

Blaine didn’t even need to get anyone into subspace for everyone to silently nod as they both sat back down, turns out fear was a pretty powerful tool. He didn’t want to be feared, though, that was the last thing he wanted.


	11. First Date

Kurt and Blaine sat down with Wes in the library that lunch. “So, we think it’s triggered by people being cruel to/about Kurt?”

Blaine nodded, “It’s the only mutual factor in both cases.”

“Do you feel very strongly protective over her?” Blaine nodded, and the admission made Kurt blush slightly, “Almost like you would if she was your sub?” He nodded again.

The boy spoke out, “Hold up. I’m not even a sub, and I haven’t even decided if I’m going to choose it.”

“Youe test results do have you as a strong, intimate submissive type though Kurt. It’s unsurprising with the time you’ve both been spending together that Blaine’s Dom is tapping into that.”

He couldn’t even argue against that, he had been feeling somewhat of a way towards Blaine himself. “This doesn’t mean anything. We can’t even get contracted since I’m unmarked, and even then that’s not going to make things any better. Blaine’s still going to go all psycho dom, probably even more so.”

“Yeah, I’m not too keen on the sound of that, I nearly _killed_ someone,” Blaine coughed, speaking awkwardly.

Wes sighed, “Well luckily the incident today probably made a good example to everyone, and it’s probably unlikely anyone’s going to be badmouthing Kurt after your pretty public declaration that he’s yours.”

Kurt spoke up, “That I want to talk about. I’m not _yours_.”

“Psycho Dom said that, not me,” he put his hands in the air.

“But psycho Dom is still you, so surely you must think that somewhere in your mind,” he spat back.

Wes interjected, “In his defence, it’s a very strong dominant instinct to claim the person you have particularly strong intimate feelings for. Especially when that person is being threatened, and in Domspace.”

“Nevertheless,” Blaine interrupted, “what are we going to do about the Domspace thing?”

“First of all,” Wes coughed, “you’re probably going to want to charm that kid into not telling any family or anyone about this, to protect yourself. Secondly, you’ve just got to hope that today sent out enough of a message that nobody is going to say anything about Kurt again, at least in front of you.”

He breathed, “Hopefully that is it.”

As Kurt announced he had to go and meet Eric, Wes was happy to have Blaine alone. “I didn’t want to say this in front of Kurt, as this won’t work in her favour with her own Dom instincts. But, you need to contract with him.”

Blaine wanted that, though he had pushed away that want for a while knowing he still wasn’t marked. And not only would he have to convince him to contract with him, but to mark himself as a Sub.

“If your domspace is influenced by her, and a need to protect her. The longer you go without being contracted, the more your inner Dom is going to want to claim and show that she is yours.”

He sighed, “I figured that.”

*

Later that night he pulled round the corner to his house. Blaine had wanted to go up to the door with flowers, he wanted the awkward talks with his parents before he came downstairs with that beautiful smile. That wasn’t something they could have had so easily. It was then he wished he hadn’t of ever gotten the power. It ruined moments like these.

Though he came round the corner, smiling as he slipped into the passenger seat of his car in a casual yet stylish outfit. “Thanks for waiting around the corner, I just didn’t want to risk anything with Dad. Not tonight, tonight just needs to be a night off from that.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” he smirked, glad Kurt was on the same page. He felt like he hadn’t breathed since the marking, with everything growing more intense and worrying. Initially, the new power excited him in more ways than one, his inner Dom revelling in his advantage. Though now, a part of him felt embarrassed, and weak every time he ended up growling in domspace. He felt on edge with his friends, scared what one harmless, meaningless command could lead to. There was only one person whom with the worry erased his mind, and that was Kurt. Now he just hoped nobody was going to speak anything that could trigger a bad reaction from him.

“So, tell me where to go?” He asked, since Kurt had insisted on planning the date.

He smiled widely, giving him directions as they drove. He parked in the centre of town, making sure to get out of the car quick enough to open the door for Kurt while he was still fiddling with his seatbelt. He even offered him his arm, which he was glad to see him cling onto as he led him to one of the restaurants the town had.

“Marcos?” He questioned, recognising the small Italian place they had wondered into.

Kurt shook his head, “There’s more.”

He began to piece things together as the bpy walked in and let go of his arm, being brought into an embrace by one of the waiters, “Kurt Hummel, I’m so glad to see your face again!”

The waiter was young and lean, a slight Italian look to him. “Leo, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Leo, we used to go dance classes together when we were younger."

“I used to hang around just to watch this one,” he squeezed him, “most talented dancer I’ve ever seen.”

He blushed, and Blaine felt an underlying jealousy towards the smirk in which he looked at him, “Oh Leo, you’re too sweet.”

He turned to face Blaine, offering his hand, “Good to meet you man, you’re a lucky guy.”

“I know,” he smiled through his gritting teeth.

“Anyways, if you would like to follow me,” he winked, before leading them upstairs, and to a small balcony Blaine hadn’t actually seen anyone ever eat on. Though there was the table, looking out over the garden at the back of the restaurant. It was elegant, soft and romantic.

As the waiter left them, the boy couldn’t help but grin widely, “Wow, this is something.”

“There’s a reason I insisted on making the plans,” he smiled, “I’ve always romanticised about having my first date here since Leo offered it.”

He smiled at the fact he had the honour of being that first date, “You’re sweet.”

“I’d like to hope,” he smiled back.

They were brought soft drinks and menus, soon enough ordering the pasta dishes Kurt recommended, it was clear he had been here a lot. The conversation for once strayed from the topic of what had consumed the last few days, and focused on that of childhood anecdotes and tales. Stories about themselves, and they began to get to know each other. Who each other really was, behind the masks of the Dominants and the Submissives.

The system had always been present inexplicably, though it was the past half century that brought it into the cement of society. The world leaders of the western countries who adopted this marking insisted it had been the move the world needed to be peaceful and harmonious, to lighten domestic affairs and for the balance to be right. And despite all the good it had supposedly been bringing, the bad was in that once children turned sixteen and were marked that nothing else seemed to matter besides their status.

Kurt, a rare exception to have not been marked like the rest, who sat too comfortably on the borders of each type, seemed to feel he might have been the only one who was missing out by this system.

Blaine, who had been defined truly and singularly by his status and nothing else, when he used to be known as the polite, creative lead singer of the school show choir, felt like the system had defined him to be stereotypically somebody he was not.

They both found peace within their shared despise of this society which had grown in the last week.

After a shared meal, he lead him out of the restaurant and through the town centre, almost not even realising how their hands had so naturally intertwined. “So, Lola Lake?”

He chuckled, “What about her?”

“Be honest,” he said it lightheartedly, “is your inner self _dying_ to dominate her? The rest of the Dom’s in the year have been going mad.”

“Well I’m not like the rest of the Doms,” he teased, “I don’t need to find easy targets to get on their knees.”

Kurt laughed out loud, he made a point, “Oh, so that’s why you like me so much?”

“I like that you’re not on my knees for me, actually,” he sighed, “it’s relieving to be able to say something and not be scared you’re going to flip into subspace accidentally.”

Kurt teased him a little, “So you don’t like when people are on their knees? I thought you said you were programmed to like it?”

“It loses its charm after a while,” he shrugged, “and even though I do a little bit, not anymore. I see it more as a danger now. Do you think the world is going to want be roaming around freely if they found out?”

He was right, they hadn’t talked about this last night. Though he knew how scared Blaine was, especially as his recent ventures had lead him to a lack of control.

“I’ll fight by your side,” he told him, something he had been indirectly telling him for the past few days, “and I’ll make sure I’m always around to get you out of domspace.”

He smiled at that, “Good, because I was thinking I was going to have to start asking you to hang around me as much as you can.”

“Well you don’t have to now,” she smiled, “and it’s not _that_ much of a liability for me.”

Blaine chuckled, “Not _that_ much?”

He all of a sudden realised where he had led him, the small bandstand in the park in the middle of the town where they lived. They were stood in it alone, almost nobody to be heard for a little while.

“This is pretty romantic,” Blaine noted, wondering around the stand, though reluctant to let go of his hand.

Kurt looked at him, that knowing smirk on his face as he pulled him back to him, smiling as he insisted, “Well I needed somewhere like that to do this.”

He reached for his lips with his own, shutting his eyes and allowing his hands to creep up to hold his face as their lips found harmony. Yes, this was harmony, being equally matched. Maybe they had a point. Though they weren’t equally matched in the way they would want them to be, that’s where the problems would lay.


	12. Mysteries

Lola Lake slumped against her locker, staring over at a couple exchanging kisses opposite her. She held a heart shaped lolly, to which she sucked at an irritable pace, almost like she was using it to distract herself from her burning jealousy.

She had heard the whisper from a friend she knew in the area, stating she had heard there was a guy who had a sub on his knees with a singular command. The idea made her knees tingle, shiver even. She didn’t even know what the guy looked like, nor what he was like, but this undeniable masculinity and dominance made her burn with lust.

So when her test came out as 100% sub, and found he was her opposite, she decided that it was meant to be that she would have him. He would have her. He could get anyone on their knees but he would get her, he had to be drawn to her, how could he not be? Even before the marking, she always had her way around the most dominant of men. They would always protect her, serve her with their power and their devotedness. Surely his instincts would mean the moment she swayed up and introduced herself to him, he couldn’t resist the temptation.

But there he was, tangled up with a boy. Kurt Hummel wasn’t even a sub, he wasn’t even marked. Though his lips were pressed tightly against his, their bodies slotted together, just because he was the only one he couldn’t have in the intimate way which would have everyone else on their knees for him.

Surely it wouldn’t last, she told herself, that his inner workings couldn’t be satisfied with her the way he would be with anyone else. The way he would be with her.

But for now, she stood there seething, waiting for the moment it would happen. It was then when Bobby Surette approached her as he strided through the corridor. If Lola Lake had been at her old school, it was a boy like Bobby whom she may have contracted with. Attractive, in the football team, a high test score. She would have settled until someone better came along. Besides that, he was obviously into her as he approached, his eyes dark and lustful.

“Hey Lola, you’re looking gorgeous today,” he growled, leaning against his hand on the locker next to her.

She rolled her eyes, “Sadly that means nothing.”

“What’s wrong?” He instantly asked, almost desperately.

She scowled, “That Kurt Hummel, he has what is mine.”

And with that scowl and anger she gave towards the girl, it was Bobby’s eyes that turned black and raging.

*

Blaine’s day had been going absolutely perfectly until Bobby Surette had slammed Kurt up against the locker like he wasn't making out with him.

Since their date that Friday, they had spent what seemed like the whole weekend with their lips joined together, and Blaine was beginning to believe it was the it was the only thing keeping him sane. His lips were so soft, and when they were up close he was the only thing he could smell and taste, and it pleased him more than anyone on their knees. The sight of Kurt on his knees may have fuelled a few of his last night fantasies, a few strokes to his cock at the instant adrenaline of lust that coursed through him. Though he was happy how things were progressing, and during their five minute break between classes he was joining this make out session particularly.

Then he was pulled away from him with a slam.

“Give back to Lola what is hers,” Bobby growled at him, pining him up against the locker. Blaine didn’t even get a chance to consider how he may be sore at how harshly the boy had slammed him, especially with how fragile and soft her figure was. He didn’t even have a chance to consider what he may have meant. Because the moment his eyes saw Kurt in danger they darkened and they were tugging the boy off him.

He could have fought the boy, though he didn’t even try to, he grabbed his collar and pulled him off her, looking into his eyes as he commanded, “Kneel.”

*

The boy had fallen without hesitation, and Lola was amazed at the sight. Sure, she had heard that Blaine could charm anyone into submission, even people as dominant as Bobby. Though this was the first time she was seeing it with her own eyes, and it made her needy with desire.

Blaine hadn’t been that tall, though with the jock on his knees and his head bowed in submission he seemed like the largest person in the room. There was that dark tone to his eyes, much like the one that Bobby had the moment that she had informed him of what had upset her. She couldn’t understand what this was that was overcoming the boys, perhaps it was the Dom’s version of subspace? Domspace, perhaps.

*

Kurt was too much in shock to realise what has just happened. One moment he had been enjoying Blaine’s lips, the next he was slammed up against the locker. His back hurt with the collide, and he didn’t realise how hard his head had been hit until the world was dizzying and he was falling to the floor as Blaine pulled the guy away.

*

Blaine spat on the guy in front of him, “Who do you think you are? Trying to hurt what’s mine?” He didn’t even need to reach down, a single command for the boy to look at him was enough to have him glance up in fear. “How dare you disobey your master, I want to see you beg for my mercy.”

The Dom chuckled at the sight in front of him, the jock who cried and whimpered as he begged to him. It was a pathetic sight, and it was pleasing every bone in his body.

“Now, how do we punish you?” He asked out loud, fully aware the whole corridor had been watching them. “I could hurt you, make you hurt for days as your defiance and mistakes are embedded in your skin. Or I could have a little fun with you, embarrass you in front of everybody here?”

The commands that followed had the whole corridor laughing in amusement as the Jock ran around like a pig, oinking and rolling around just to please his master. “You make the perfect little pig, so pathetic and whiny,” he chuckled, “but that’s enough fun, kneel again.”

The boy knelt in front of him, and where the comic embarrassment ended a new light shone in the Dom’s eyes. “You look so good on your knees for me, like the good boy you are, answer me.”

“Yes sir,” he gulped.

“You must think you’ve got it all right. You’re on the football team, you’re a high testing dom, you’ve got that attractive smile the girls die for. But you’re none of that now? It was fun watching you oink around, but that’s not where the punishment begins. We have so much to go, and you’ll never, ever go near me or what is mine again, isn’t that right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” the Dom smiled, “you’re beginning to learn. And now you are going to learn how to be the perfect sub, something I know a Dom like you would be so embarrassed to become, which makes it all the more fun.”

“So, we’ll start easy, I want you to beg for me, but not beg for my mercy. I want you to beg for my cock,” the Dom knew exactly was he was doing. He knew this would be what would embarrass the boy most, and he intended that the boy would remember every minute of it.

And the boy begged, and everyone laughed at how the straight boy pleaded for the relief of his master’s cock, begged like a slut.

*

When Kurt came to, it took him a while to realise what was happening, though his mind panicked when he saw Blaine standing above Bobby Surette in the corridor, smirking and softly palming himself as the boy appeared to be begging for him.

Despite just being unconscious, he raced up, instantly going over to Blaine and intending to distract him. “Blaine, Blaine, I need you to look at me. I need you to stop what you’re doing.”

“He hurt you and he hurt what is mine, he needs to be punished Kurt,” Blaine insisted, not even looking his way.

He pushed his way in front of him, pleading to him with his large eyes. When it worked, Blaine almost stumbled back in shock and disbelief at what had just occurred, and Kurt had to drop to the floor to get Bobby out of subspace.

“Bobby,” his eyes were still focused on Blaine, and he clicked his fingers to pull him out.

He saw the fog leave his eyes, and he instantly got up and escorted Blaine away, locking them in the closest disabled bathroom.

He slumped down on the toilet seat, “What have I done? Why didn’t you stop me sooner?”

“I was passed out from when he slammed my head on the wall!” Kurt reminded him, and he soon found himself having to sit down, feeling lightheaded again.

Blaine moved from the toilet seat to sit next to him on the floor, “I didn’t realise, are you okay? Is your head okay?”

He clenched onto his head, “I should be alright, do you have any idea how long your scene lasted? Must have been however long I was out.”

He winced, not even wanting to think about it, “About five minutes. I don’t even want to think about it, I was awful.”

He comforted him, bringing the boy into his arms. “It’ll be okay.”

“What if it’s not? After what happened today, people are going to tell their parents about it, and it only takes one concerned parent to get the authorities involved and take me away.”

“So you charm them away,” he told him.

He sighed, “That won’t work, they know my power and they’ll do anything to prohibit me from using it.”

It hurt that he had really thought it through, and how inevitable it all seemed. He couldn’t lose him, no, that wasn’t right. “I think Bobby was in Domspace, when he attacked me.”

Blaine raised his eyes, “You think?”

He nodded, “The last thing I remember was his black eyes, just like how yours are. I don’t think he would have shoved me on the locker if not.”

“Why did he? Do you not know?”

“Didn’t he say something about that new girl, Lola?”

Blaine remembered it more clearly now, the words that he had growled. “So my Domspace is always triggered by you, perhaps he feels protective over that Lola girl? I guess they’re seeing each other.”

“Didn’t he say give back to Lola what is hers? What do I have which is hers, unless…” Kurt thought it through, and there was only one thing that could have implied, and that was sitting next to him.

“Unless?”

He sighed, “he meant you. Except clearly he didn’t realise that if he went into Domspace.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t add up. None of it adds up.”

Another mystery had approached them, and just as they felt ready to leave the bathroom, another mystery appeared to have been answered in the form of Bobby, eagerly waiting outside. He saw Blaine, dropping to his knees and bowing his head, “Sir, how can I serve you?”

“I thought you took him out of subspace?” Blaine questioned Kurt.

“I did,” he told him, “let me see your eyes Bobby.”

“I only obey commands from my master,” he was informed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, “let us see your eyes.”

He looked up, and they weren’t fogged.

Kurt clicked it together first, “you need to take him in and out of subspace.”

Blaine did so, and as the jock got up and ran away frightened afterwards, they realised the answer to the Sugar thing.


	13. First Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I think I'm gonna make this bp!kurt, only because I'm going to have to rewrite all the smut scenes if I were to alter it. An important thing that boypussys in this au are common, hence why it's not used particularly as a plot point but more because i'm lazy, lol.  
> If you would prefer it not to be bp though pls do comment and say and i'll do an alternate version. That was my original plan though not having to rewrite just means I can release more chapter quicker, but I'm happy to do it if people would prefer.

Blaine had to go to class, but Kurt felt fortunate enough to have a study period, especially because Wes also had one.

“So, you taking people out of subspace equals crazy Blaine slaves?” He chuckled.

He nodded, “Appears to be, which kind of sucks as I was hoping I could do that, instead it makes it even worse.”

“At least we know to avoid it now, I’m guessing you can take people out of subspace, but their mindset to obey and serve Blaine remains inter-lodged, that’s only something he can remove people out of.”

“Were you there in the hallway, did you see what happened earlier?” Kurt asked, Wes nodding, “Can you tell me what happened? I was passed out and Blaine didn’t want to talk about it.”

The boy scratched his head, “It really wasn’t good, I tried to go over to help you but Blaine shot me a look I’ve never seen before, one that said if I touched you he’d have me on my knees oinking like a pig.”

“Oinking like a pig?” he questioned, confused.

“He wanted to punish Bobby. He first had him beg for his mercy, then had him run around the corridor like a pig. Then it was the part that you woke up for, when he had him begging for, um, him.”

His eyes widened, he had clearly gone psychotic under domspace with the power and control. Kurt didn’t like the jock, especially since he had pushed him up so hardly against the lockers, though this couldn’t mean good news for Blaine.

“We need to call an assembly,” he sighed.

Wes was confused at why he suddenly said this, though he went on to explain. “We need Blaine to get everyone under subspace. If he can hypnotise them not to fear him or tell anyone about his powers, then he might be safe.”

The boy considered everything, and found himself agreeing, “He can also tell everyone not to pose any threat to you, which should hopefully stop the whole domspace issue.”

“It’s just getting him to have so many people in subspace all at once, or at least in one go. He said six people had worn him out, nearly a thousand?”

Wes thought for a moment, “It was Wednesday he did six? I think his powers are growing stronger since the marking, he could be able to manage more. He’s just going to need a lot of energy, and perhaps a megaphone.”

The two snuck out of study hall, finding the office of the counsellor who had been organising her leaflets. “Oh hello, Wes, Kurt, what do you need?”

“We need your help,” Wes sighed.

They explained to the counsellor the situation. How they had been helping Blaine understand the power, and how they wished to help him out. “Look, he’s a good guy, and this inner Dom that keeps coming out is dangerous. We just need him to get everyone under subspace and tell them to not threaten Kurt. Then his inner Dom won’t emerge and no situations like today will happen.”

She sighed, “so what are you asking me to do?”

“Well first we need you to get Blaine out of his classes, and then we heard that you were running today’s assembly on Cleanliness in the workplace.”

The fragile woman thought for a moment, “That was a very important assembly, though, I suppose your little thing won’t take too long.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Kurt smiled, “so many people are just scared of this power and him, but he really isn’t a bad guy. He didn’t ask for this, and he’s trying his best to control it and only use it to better the world.”

*

Blaine had been sitting in his maths class when the counsellor had knocked on the classroom door and asked for him. He was relieved, as even his teacher had been refusing eye contact with him in that hour, but even more relieved when he was brought into her office to find Wes and Kurt.

They explained to him the plan, and it all excited him that his friends had been looking at for him so much, until he realised the one flaw. “I don’t think I can put that many people under subspace, it’ll drain me.”

“Not if we can help it,” Kurt winked, holding up some tablets.

Blaine took the energy tablets just before assembly, just as everyone sat down.

He didn’t think he had it in him, though Kurt reassured him the best way he knew he could. “You have to do this for me, so you can stay around and look after me, and I can look after you, okay?”

He nodded, “Of course,” quickly kissing him, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” he smiled, “now go out there and let everyone know who’s boss,” he teased, as the boy, now filled with both energy from Kurt and the tablets, walked to the centre where Miss Pillsbury been talking. He tried not to notice the fear in everyone’s eyes as he emerged. That would be gone soon, this just had to work.

“Hello everybody, I hope you can all listen to me very carefully, okay?” A few dropped to their knees at the soothing, commanding tone of the Dom’s voice. And soon the whole room followed. Blaine had been directing his glance at a girl in the middle, then pushing it out onto everybody else.

“Very good, thank you,” he breathed into the microphone, keeping his confidence. He paused for a moment, the sight of a whole crowd of people in front of him, on their knees, the power wanted to bliss his blood, but he had to push an urge away to slip into a darkness.

He took a deep breath, “I need everyone to be good for me, to not be scared and to not fear me. I am not here to threaten anyone. Nobody is going to tell anyone about my powers, or anything they’ve seen me do. Everyone is just going to act like everything is normal, that this is normal, okay? I also don’t want anybody to pose any threats to Kurt Hummel, as I don’t want to have to lose my temper and punish anybody, okay? Can everybody nod if they understand.”

There was something therapeutic about the crowd nodding in sync, “Perfect. Now when I click my fingers, you’re going to forget that any of this happened. You’re going to sit back down and continue this assembly like everything is normal, okay? Good.”

He clicked his fingers, and as he walked away from the stage, he felt tiredness overcome him. Kurt saw the look in his eyes, and soon enough him and Wes were carrying him to the car. He fell asleep on the backseat, snoring softly like a baby bear.

“So, the use of his powers also drains energy,” Wes noted, chuckling as he sat in the front seat.

Kurt had been in the back, Blaine’s head resting on his lap. “He’s kinda cute when he sleeps.”

“Of course you think that.”

“So peaceful, so innocent,” he smiled, “it’s the one time he just looks so happy.”

Wes chuckled, beginning to reverse the car out of the school, “At least now hopefully he doesn’t have to worry about losing control anymore, and about everything fearing him.”

“It’ll be good for him,” he smiled, tangling his fingers in the curls that had become loose, “I don’t think he’s properly relaxed in weeks.”

“I’m glad that he’s got you,” Wes suddenly said, “I don’t think he would have coped going through this without you. Someone he doesn’t have to be careful around, it relaxes him.”

He smiled at the comment, so happy she had been such a help to him, “Good, because somehow being around him relaxes me. I feel safe. I haven’t felt safe since my accident last year.”

*

Blaine woke later on, snuggled up in his bed. Kurt had been sitting at his desk, appearing to be doing his homework peacefully. He hadn’t noticed him looking over at him until he shifted to sit up, and he turned back around, “Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?”

He gave him a dopey smile, “Better, especially since you’re here. Did you put me into pajamas?”

“The suit you were wearing didn’t look the comfiest,” he insisted, “it was the least I could do to ensure you were comfortable.”

Blaine felt himself warm, “Did you enjoy undressing me?”

The comment was flirtatious, and Kurt didn’t want to admit that he did. He felt bad, and he wouldn’t admit it, but he couldn’t help but stare at the boy when he pulled his top off, his soft muscles and light splattering of hair on his chest, he was perfect.

“I think you’re just upset you weren’t conscious for it,” he teased back, not wanting to lie or answer honestly.

“I am,” he told him, “I’ll be looking forward to the day where I can undress you.”

“Speaking of that,” he suddenly coughed, getting up from the desk and going to sit next to him on the bed. “I think we should need to talk.”

“Why do you want to say?”

He took a deep breath, “I need to trust that if in an intimate environment, I do happen to go into subspace, I need to trust that you’ll get me out of it.”

He grabbed his hand, “Of course.”

“I do trust you, but I just don’t want to go all there at once, I don’t know,” he was fumbling his words, he was nervous, he felt awkward. Sex was something he never imagined talking about, he always just hoped it would happen. But it didn’t work that way, and he needed to communicate.

“Hey,” he sat up, bringing his arm over his, “just because of everything, that doesn’t mean I’m instantly confident and knowing of everything when it comes to sex. I’m a virgin too, remember.”

He chuckled, he had almost forgotten, “I just really like you. And this submissive side to me, it kind of scares me what that’s going to be like when it gets intimate.”

He chuckled softly, “Just, don’t worry.”

“I say all of this like we actually can have sex, I’m not marked, I’m pretty sure it’s illegal,” he rolled his eyes, almost forgetting.

“I won’t tell if you do,” he teased, tickling Kurt’s sides causing him to fall back giggling, and before they even knew it he was hovering over him, breathing heavily. “Let’s take it slow, can I touch you?”

He nodded softly, and Blaine fell back slightly so he was standing between his legs, still leaning over as his hands moved to his body. It was simple and innocent at first, touching through clothing, his hands delicately exploring his body. Then his thumbs brushed across his inner thigh as his large hands worked the way up his thighs, and he keened into his touch. “Please, Blaine,” he found herself murmuring unconsciously.

The small beg had Blaine’s stomach twisting and turning, excitement fuelling as he dropped down to his knees between his legs at the side of the bed, beginning to fiddle with the waistband of Kurt’s jeans. He gave him the look of approval as it was his turn to undress, and his eyes marvelled in the sight of her lacy underwear, something he truly wasn’t expecting though wasn’t at all disappointed to see. He stared, taking all of him in; the small dips of his hips and how smooth his skin was. It made his mouth water.

“So gorgeous,” he moaned, taking a moment or two just to stare at him. Kurt relished in the words, and how desired and wanted he felt in that then was incredible.

Then he felt his mouth suck at him through the lace, and his senses went wild with whimpers and moans and tingles. Blaine was in his own bliss, the scent of him so strong as he sucked and mouthed at the fabric. He wanted to tease him; he wanted him desperate. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he would do anything for a subtle beg to emerge from his mouth to please him.

He got one in the form of his hands tugging on the waistband of his panties, urging for him to take them off. He smiled into him, allowing his fingers to grip the band and pull them down, exposing him with his legs spread. All for him.

He didn’t hesitate to hold back from him, his tongue instantly finding and sucking onto his clit. He had been doing it before, but with nothing in between them, the sensation took Kurt by surprise as he almost shrieked in pleasure. He took this as a good sign, smiling as he continued, drawing circles and varying the pace. It seemed to be working, and the noises that came from his mouth sounded like symphonies and harmonies to Blaine, and he was addicted. He started working one of his fingers into his hole, which was tight and squeezing around just the one. Even if they wanted to, they probably couldn’t have sex right now with how tight he was. He wasn’t surprised, the boy was so delicate and small.

Blaine thought it was probably a good thing they were starting to be intimate slowly, because he was going to take some time to get him to the point where he could take his cock.

Though feeling him squeeze and clench around his finger was incredible, and he couldn’t help but break his lips away to kiss all the skin he could reach. God, if he didn’t want to overwhelm him, he’d spend the rest of the night between his legs. It took about five minutes until he figured he was close, with how much he was pulsing and his increased whimpers and moans.

Blaine knew he would have come anyways, and he wondered whether he had ever gotten himself off before. Yet still, he gave his permission for him to come, and worked him through it with his tongue and his fingers.

He continued to lick, almost in the sense of cleaning him up until the boy whimpered it was too much. He got up, getting back to his bed and sitting up against the pillows, pulling the boy onto him. “How was that?”

“You have no idea,” he gasped, “I didn’t even know I could feel that good.”

The question returned to his mind, “Had you um, well, came before?”

He shook his head against him, and Blaine had to hold back a moan at the thought he got to be the first person to make him come. He was already half-hard, though clearly that thought had pushed him over the edge. He watched his eyes look down to him, the tent that had emerged in his pyjama pants.

“I can…” he offered, a hint of nerve in his voice.

He shook his head, “You really don’t have to, you must be exhausted. I’ll sort myself out later.”

“Sort yourself out now,” he asked of him, and that was something he couldn’t say no to. He went to push down his pyjama pants and the underwear that was still on underneath, his cock springing free onto his stomach.

He looked to Kurt, who seemed to be staring at him intently in awe, making Blaine smile. “Like what you see?” he smirks cockily, and he can’t help but reach down and start to stroke himself.

“You’re just _really_ big,” was all he murmured, and it wasn’t anything Blaine didn’t know, but it made him grip himself just that little harder. Kurt’s eyes were glued to his hand as he worked himself, and with the memories of his own moans and how fascinated he was with him, it wasn’t difficult for Blaine to get close. He came into his hand, trying not to make too much of a mess, and afterwards he was quick to get up and grab two cloths from his bathroom, one to clean up Kurt and one himself.

Afterwards he lay back on the bed, Kurt again cuddling up to him. “I have no clue how we are going to have sex,” he admitted, laughing into him.

He chuckled to the comment, “We’ll get you there, it’s probably good if we slowly ease you into it. I don’t want to hurt you at all.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, “seriously.”


	14. Big Brother

“Did you have sex?” Eric asked, noticing the blush and almost carefree way his brother had skipped into the house.

He shook his head, “No.”

“Okay, sure,” he rolled his eyes, causing Kurt to softly hit his brother. “We did stuff, if you must know, and I don’t know how you even guessed.”

“You just seem more, relaxed,” he observed, a teasing giggle to his voice.

That night had eased many of the worries Kurt had, especially the ones they were speaking of prior. He didn’t feel himself lose any control, nor be close to subspace. The experience was pleasurable and the thought of doing it again excited him, especially the thought of the day he could finally be inside of him.

The day itself, despite the scene, was somewhat productive. They no longer had to worry about Blaine’s safety, or hopefully someone causing him to go into Domspace. They could relax, and that they certainly did that night.

The next day at school, it seemed fit for them to begin to solve their next mystery, and that being Bobby going into Domspace. Luckily, given the assembly the day before, Lucas was no longer fearful of Blaine. However, it was clear following the experience he disliked him. “What do you want?”

Kurt thought it best that he spoke, “We want to talk to you about yesterday, about why you attacked me?”

He shrugged, “I’m not quite sure, I don’t know what overcame me. I’m sorry if I hurt you, I wouldn’t have done that intently.”

“We think you were in Domspace, what did Lola tell you to get into that?” Blaine continued.

He gulped, “It’s all a bit hazy, honestly, I’ve tried to block out most of that day.”

He walked off afterwards, reluctant to speak anymore, and Kurt didn’t think that they would have got any more out of him if Blaine had commanded him.

They both looked at each other, feeling like they may have reached a dead end. At least, Kurt thought, a dead end which didn’t require getting Lola involved. That was the last thing he wanted, having to speak directly to her and watching the eyes she tried to make at Blaine, it made him feel slightly sick. It shouldn’t have mattered anymore, him and Blaine were basically a couple at this point. I mean, their involvement may have been illegal since he hadn’t even been marked and they couldn’t even get a contract. Though it wasn’t like anybody was going to protest it.

Nevertheless, he still wasn’t ready to make the decision. Him marking as a Sub would allow him to be with Blaine, though would it cost him everything he had right now? He supposed in High School it was light, yet the outside world was different than high school. Would he even have Blaine to protect him there? It wasn’t going to be easy for him to exist if anybody realised what he could do. He tried to procrastinate the questions for another day, this wasn’t something they had to worry about yet.

He distracted himself in his Glee Club rehearsals, though as he had been walking there, he caught his stepbrother wincing in pain outside of the classroom, red ice in his face. He didn’t even need to ask, he knew it was some of the football team, probably calling him a ‘Sub’ or a slur. He had trials the last week, though they had turned him away instantly without even seeing him play. This kind of thing annoyed Kurt, if they had seem him play they would have seen how good he was.

Though Subs apparently were never good football players.

“Come on, I’ll help you clear up,” he smiled warmly, leading his brother to the disabled bathroom to help clear him up.

“Thanks Kurt,” he smiled, “I’ve never been slushed before, but something tells me this won’t be the last time.”

He frowned, it made him sad he had to deal with this, “You know, I could always get…”

He shook his head before he could finish, “No, this is my thing to deal with. That’s only going to make me look even more like the cruel stereotype they think I am. I need to prove that just because of my status that doesn’t make me weak.”

People like Finn gave Kurt hope if he were ever to mark Sub, “I’m glad, you’re better than them.”

“I do sometimes wonder if it would have been easier if I just pretended. I mean, I was only 60, I could have pulled it off, I think. Then I could be on the football team and be with Quinn.”

“You did what was right,” Kurt told him, “you stuck with who you were.”

He couldn’t help but feel like it was cases like Finn’s in which the status was wrong. Him being in such middle ground; it didn’t make sense for one sway to define how much more difficult life would now be for him. Kurt didn’t agree with the system, though it wasn’t his fight to fight. Not yet.

When he showed up to Glee late with Finn, it was clear Blaine had been worrying. He instantly seemed relieved for him to be back, “Hey, everything okay? I was worried.”

“I had to just sort Finn out, he was slushied,” he whispered, softly so it wouldn’t disturb Schue’s lesson.

“Do you want me…”

He shook his head like Finn did, “This is a battle he needs to fight himself. But thank you.”

*

When Blaine got home from school, giggling as he held Kurt’s hand and pulled him into the house, he had hoped he was alone. His parents had started another scene the night before, which since they were in the basement meant they pretty much had the house to themselves. That was until he walked into the kitchen to grab a snack for the two of them, he had spotted his brother sitting on an armchair in the corner.

“Hey Squirt,” he winked, before standing up. It was only when he softly commanded a “stay” that Blaine noticed the Sub he had kneeling by the chair, head down.

“Please don’t call me that,” he awkwardly laughed.

He didn’t like how he had subjected the poor girl to this, he knew that this was nothing sexual. Though he supposed he’d seen worse with his parents. Then again, it wasn’t like he was contracted with only this girl.

He looked at Kurt, who leant by the kitchen counter comfortably. He approached him, standing uncomfortably close to the point his breath was on Kurt’s face. “Have you got yourself a sub little brother? He’s a pretty one.”

As Cooper went to cup Kurt’s jaw, he smacked his hand away.

“Be careful, he bites,” he chuckled, carelessly joking, “but no, he’s not my sub.” He hadn’t even noticed how close he was to Kurt as he fumbled around in the fridge.

“In that case,” he hummed, “I’m willing to train her up, teach her some obedience.”

The tone of his voice disgusted Kurt, and it her response was immediate, kneeing him in the groin and causing the brother to fall onto the floor.

Blaine came back, grinning to himself at the scene, “I did you warn you; he bites.”

He handed Kurt a mixed bowl of fruit, with one to himself. Cooper eventually got up, brushing himself off as he recovered from the pain, “He’s not marked anyways,” Blaine continued, “his results were inconclusive, so he has another year to figure things out.”

Kurt leaned into Blaine’s arm, which was resting softly on the counter behind him. Cooper raised his eyebrows at the movement, “So what’s the situation? Making the most of the year until he marks Dom? Or hoping he’ll mark sub?”

“Whatever Kurt choses is whatever he wants,” Blaine smiled.

“Wow, the twenty-five sub in you is really showing,” Cooper teased.

Kurt didn’t even think before he spoke, “Twenty-five sub, but you got a hundred?”

“No, I got seventy-five dom,” he tried to laugh it off, “you must be thinking of someone else.”

However, it was too late, it had already been said, “You got 100 dom?”

“Please don’t tell Mum and Dad,” he pleaded to his brother, “I don’t want them to make a big deal out of this.”

Cooper was still in disbelief, “Wait, you really did? Are you sure? You’ve never really been the most dominant.”

“Being like you and Dad doesn’t make someone dominant,” he spat back, “it’s a lot more than that, but you wouldn’t know.”

The boy scowled, “You are really questioning my dominance?”

It was then that Kurt knew he would going to be tied up in a toxic dominance battle he had not prepared himself for.

“I’m not questioning it, I’m just saying that having a poor girl on her knees for you out of fear or bribe of money, I’m supposing, isn’t what being dominant is about. It’s one way to go with it, but that’s more of a kink than anything,” Blaine tried to keep himself composed, the last person he wanted to lose it on was his brother.

“And it starts now, Squirt supposedly gets a hundred on his test and is already bossing us about and telling us what’s what,” he spoke sarcastically. “Did you really go around telling everyone at school you got 100 when you really got 75? That’s low little brother, pretty low.”

Kurt looked over at Blaine, anxious for his response. His eyes flashed black, and he reached to squeeze his hand, trying to grab him away before anything was too late.

“I don’t need to prove anything to you,” he spat, “come on Kurt, let’s go upstairs.”

He fell on his bed, exhausted, “The only good thing about that exchange was that it was a real good test of my patience.”

Kurt sat next to him, bringing Blaine’s head into his lap and stroking his curls, “You did so well, I could see your eyes going dark.”

“If I weren’t so terrified of my parents finding out I would have not been able to hold back,” he admitted, “luckily he doesn’t even believe me.”

“Did that bother you?” he asked, like he didn’t know the answer.

He shrugged, “I doubted it myself at first. I suppose my inner dom should be recoiling at it, though I didn’t expect any more or any less.”

The comment made Kurt want to smoother the boy with kisses and love, as it clearly applied to more than just this. “I love you.”

He wasn’t expecting the words to come out, but they did, because he wanted him to hear someone tell him that.

He responded with a kiss, a kiss that said, “I love you too.”


	15. Truths

Blaine wasn’t surprised that after Kurt had left that evening, and he came downstairs to prepare himself a glass of water before bed, that he saw both of his parents sitting in the kitchen. Surprisingly, out of a scene. Which was rare from them considering they had only started one the day before. Cooper had been sitting there, and he was hoping his words earlier had convinced him to allow the sub to have some time off in the room.

“Cooper told us you’ve been lying to your friends about your test score sweetie,” his mother said, sympathetically, “and we wanted to show that there is nothing wrong with your score.”

“Just because me and your brother tested higher, doesn’t make you of any less worth or value,” his father continued.

Blaine considered his options. The smart one may have been to agree, nod, and try and get away as quickly as he could. Though the patronizing tone enlightened a spark in him, a desire to prove them wrong. To prove everything, they thought of being a dominant wrong.

“I haven’t,” he sighed, “I have been lying to you.”

They raised their eyebrows, “But why would you lie if you got a higher score.”

“Because it wasn’t something, I wanted you to flaunt to everyone about,” he explained, “’Our son is more dominant than yours he got a score of a hundred’. You boasted enough about Cooper’s ninety, I thought it was better just to stay quiet.”

Cooper scoffed, “You really believe him? You really think he got a score of a hundred?”

“Why are you so hesitant to believe me?” Blaine spat back.

His brother laughed sourly, “You’re not exactly the dominant archetype Blainey.”

“You mean I’m not the sadistic archetype,” he replied, “I could teach you a lot about respect.”

“Boys!” His mother called out, “No need to fight.” She turned to Blaine, “This is really good news Blainey, and I’m sorry you couldn’t be open with us about it.”

His mother walked over, cupping his cheek with his palm. She wasn’t usually affectionate with him in this way, and he appreciated this rare moment. That was until Cooper interrupted it, once again.

“He’s lying.”

He snapped away from his mother, “Oh please, can you stop making this about yourself for once.”

“You’re the one lying,” he threw his hands in the air.

“And you’re the one who knows that accepting my test results means you have to rethink everything you ever thought about yourself, and that terrifies you. Because you had pretty much built your entire personality around having the highest test score in the family.”

Cooper got up, walking over to his brother and punching him in the face. His mother gasped, but before they could respond Blaine had in instinct, and his brother was on his knees in front of him. The flash of Domspace went as quickly as it came, and he flushed red as he clicked his fingers and ordered his brother out of it.

“W-what did you do to me?” His brother whimpered, “H-how?”

He didn’t want to say anything, leaving the kitchen without a glass of water and going up to his room.

He called Kurt when he got back up to his room, and by the time the call had gotten through the first tear had fallen down his cheek, “Hey Blaine what’s…”

He heard him whimper, “What happened?”

“I lost it, in front of my parents, they know,” he whimpered, and he didn’t even want to think about the inevitable discussion the next day.

“Do you want to come over? My dad’s away for business, you could stay the night,” he suggested, and it was the one thing Blaine wanted to hear.

He pulled up at his house, and Kurt had been waiting on the porch, hugging him the moment he stepped out of the car. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now,” he pushed out a smile, “I love you.”

He hugged into him even tighter with that, “I’m glad you’re here, too.”

He walked into Kurt’s house, somewhere he had never been in before. His family weren’t as wealthy as his, and their house was significantly smaller. Though Blaine warmed to it in a way he had never warmed to anywhere else. Throughout there were family photos and memorabilia, things that seemed to all hold their own individual sentimental value. Kurt was loved.

“Can I grab some water? I always like to have a glass of water by my bed,” he requested, and he nodded, bringing him into the kitchen.

“Really Finn?” His stepbrother had been snacking in the cupboards, and appeared to be off-put being called out.

“I’m hungry,” he spoke with a mouthful of food, “hey Blaine.”

“Hey Finn,” he nodded, leaning on the back of a chair as Kurt got them both glasses of water.

“Does Burt know he’s here?” Finn asked, his mouth still full, “I can’t imagine.”

“Just don’t say anything. Please?” Kurt requested, “Blaine’s had some family issues, he needed somewhere to come.”

Finn gave him an empathetic smile, before putting his food away and walking back upstairs.

“You have a nice place,” Blaine noted, still looking around the kitchen.

He chuckled, “It’s nothing compared to where you live.”

“It’s better,” he told him, “it feels comfortable, like people are happy here.”

Kurt went up to him, leaving the water on the tabletop to stroke his arm, “I’m so sorry it’s not been easy with your family.”

“Thank you for letting me come here, really, and for what you said earlier. It felt good to hear, really good,” he blushed.

“Well I meant it,” he told him, “I do love you Blaine, and you don’t have to thank me for that.”

“I want to,” he grinned.

Kurt chuckled, “Well there’s other ways you can do that.”

His lips reached up to kiss him, his hands holding the back of his neck, fingers tangling with the loose curls. His hair had been nearly completely free from the gel, and he may have looked the most attractive he had ever seen him. Eventually Blaine was turning him around and lifting him up to sit on the table, taking control with the kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Kurt’s legs wrapped around Blaine’s waist, pulling him close, and Kurt was particularly glad his Dad was away that night.

As the passion in the kiss deepened, the boy broke away, “I think we should take this upstairs.”

They left the two glasses of water on the counter as his hands moved to hold her against him, bringing him upstairs, “Second on the left,” Kurt whispered, as Blaine took him into the room and shut the door, laying him on the bed.

He began to kiss him, the kisses travelling south, though as his hands began to fiddle with his bottoms, he stopped him, shaking his head.

Her own hand reached, cupping his bulge, “I want to take care of you, you need this.”

“Are you..?” Blaine never wanted to ask for much.

Kurt nodded, “I want to, please.”

The please worked like a charm, and they soon had swapped positions. He pulled down the waistband of the pyjama pants he had kept on, freeing his cock, giving it a couple of strokes before taking all of him into his mouth. He relaxed his throat, easily taking every inch of him into his mouth.

He knows as he sucks around Blaine’s cock that he’s doing a good job from the soft whimpers and moans that escape his lips, the hand that travels down to his hair, not to control her pace but rather to play with a few of his locks as he sucks him. He wouldn’t have minded if he did take control, pushed him in the rhythm he desired, though this was his first time, and he seemed to be in too much bliss to think that far into it.

Kurt swirled his tongue around the swollen head, sucked and licked at the drops of precum gathered there, earning another moan from Blaine at that action, and even some words, “My gosh, Kurt, fuck.”

He tried not to grin too hard, but his compliments do something to him he can’t quite explain, in the end he ends up pulling off, staring up at him. He is sure the look can’t be the most attractive considering the trail of saliva from his lips to Blaine’s tip, and the dark circles under his eyes from his own tiredness. Though the look in Blaine’s eyes makes him feel like the most gorgeous human being that had ever graced the earth.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells him, “and not just like this right now. You’re always beautiful.”

His heart warms, and his response is to kiss his tip before taking all of him again back into her mouth, bobbing her head slightly faster. He goes for what seems like another ten minutes, savouring and enjoying his taste and the sounds he makes, and she is pleasantly surprised by how much she is getting off on this and not just Blaine. Though eventually, he whimpers he’s close and before he knows he’s coming in his mouth, Kurt trying to eagerly swallow as much as him as he can.

He reaches down, pushing the rest of his come into his mouth, to which he eagerly licks and swallows it, “God,” he moans as he does it, and Kurt’s glad the sight is pleasing to him.

He pulls him back up afterwards, not wasting anytime to kiss the boy, “Thank you so much.”

“Do you feel better now?”

“I feel incredible,” he grinned, “I also feel like I could fall asleep at any time.”

“Well, I’m going to go and grab the water, and brush my teeth, and I’ll be back in five to snuggle up to you, okay?”

He nodded, “Sounds perfect.”


	16. Parents

Kurt was pretty sure he hadn’t ever had a better night’s sleep, but how could he when he wasn’t snuggled up for Blaine for the entire night. Even if one of them unconsciously moved away, one would stir and snuggle back up. He had always found his room to be annoyingly cold at night, though he felt so cosy snuggled up to the boy, his boyfriend, perhaps?

Then the alarm had to ring for school and wake them up from their dreams, though where he had usually dreaded the morning, getting a kiss on the forehead made everything better, “Good morning beautiful.”

“God, can you sleep here every night?” he moaned into his chest, shutting his eyes peacefully, his alarm now on snooze.

He chuckled, “I’d love to.”

It was difficult not to just fall back asleep right there, though he knew that he should probably start waking up. He sat up, looking directly at Blaine. It was a sight for sore eyes, his curly morning hair and bright hazel eyes, he was gorgeous.

Though, Blaine seemed to be having a similar moment about him, reaching his hand to cup his cheek, “You’re stunning, god.”

“And you are gorgeous,” he replied, before his hand found its way into his hair, “especially with all these curls.”

He shook his head, “No way, my hair is a mess, I look like medusa.”

“Your hair is gorgeous,” he argued back, “I don’t know why you don’t show off these beautiful dark curls of yours.”

He didn’t seem to believe him, “You’re too sweet, but seriously, I’m kind of fucked today. I’ve got no clothes or my gel, and I won’t be able to go back without seeing my parents. And that’s not something I want to deal with, at least not early in the morning.”

“As for the gel,” Kurt began, “I think you could miss a day. Clothes-wise, I’m sure Eric has something that would fit you? I’d lend you some of my stuff though I don’t think they would suit you very much.”

“Is that alright?” he asked nervously.

He nodded, “Of course, in fact, he’ll probably just be excited to get to style you.”

Kurt was right, and Eric was more than happy to lend Blaine some of his clothes, especially some of his nicer stuff. “So I’m thinking with these curls of yours going for a sexy, latin look.”

Blaine rolled his eyes as Eric handed him clothes, though the look Kurt was giving him, biting his lower lip seductively, pulled him out of the chuckle. “Thank you Eric, I’ll go and change.”

The boy had followed him into the bathroom, and before he knew it he was pushed to be sitting on the sink counter, “What am I going to do with you?”

He bit his lip once again, answering innocently, “What?”

He growled softly, “That look, and you in your pyjama top, you’re so sexy.”

His lips began just short of his mouth, and slowly peppered their way down to Blaine lifting up his top and pulling down his pants, falling softly to his knees. “Blaine, we’re going to be late to school.”

He chuckled into him as he began to kiss at his clit, “I’ll charm them into not minding, this is more important.”

He couldn’t complain as he sucked particularly hard on his clit, causing a moan to escape his lips. He was soon a whimpering, moaning mess, and had forgotten they weren’t alone in the house, Eric banging on the door, “We can hear you!”

They both giggled each other, though Blaine seemed to have no intention to stop, shouting, “I’ll charm you to forget later if you want!”

Kurt imagined Eric had rolled his eyes and walked away, though he was brought back to Blaine’s lips as he pushed two of his fingers into him, almost causing him to fall of the sink.

*

Before Blaine hadn’t been bothered about being thirty minutes late to school, though when he walked past Figgins’ office to see his parents in there, he wished he had been earlier to stop whatever conversation that was going on.

“Here are his official results,” Figgins pushed a piece of paper to his parents as they sat in front.

“And, have there been any reports of…”

Blaine interrupted, “Mum? Dad?”

They both eagerly turned round, “Blainey,” She stood up and hugged him, “where have you been?”

“What are you doing here?”

“We wanted answers about what happened last night,” his Dad concluded, “since you had escaped before we could get them from you.”

Blaine tried to play it off, “It was nothing, it was a freak subspace thing that must have happened because Cooper hit me. It’s never happened before.”

Figgins gave him an odd look, he probably should have charmed him to forgot about the other cases, and not just be unbothered by them, “But Mr Anderson?”

“Blaine, Cooper is a ninety dom,” his Dad begins, “he shouldn’t have been able to get in subspace, and in the middle of an argument? It makes no sense.”

“Blaine’s been able to get several Doms into subspace, it’s not particularly about status,” Figgins added, and he wished the man would have kept his mouth shut.

Both his parents stared at him in shock, “Blainey, is this true?”

“Yes,” he admitted, “but I’ve got it under control now, well, most of the time.”

The response was the exact one Blaine dreaded, “Son, this is incredible, so how does it work?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” he insisted, though that wasn’t going to settle for them. He saw the way their eyes enlightened, and it terrified him.

“Why not?” His father exclaimed, “You can have anyone submit to you? Do you not understand what this means for you?”

“It means nothing!” He shouted, “It’s really not a big deal.”

His mother continued talking, “It all makes sense now, all the Subs at the door and that boy in your room. Blaine this is perfect.”

“Until people find out and do whatever they can to contain me, and probably kill me,” he warned them, “we just can’t make a big deal about this.”

Both parents thought for a while, and he just hoped they understood him, “Okay, we’ll figure things out, okay Blainey?”

He’d rather they wouldn’t, though he supposed it was a response he could deal with, “I need to get to class, just go home, please.”

He walked out of the room, and he didn’t even have any thoughts as he walked into the guidance counsellor’s office and had her on her knees, “I need you to go and excuse Kurt out of his current lesson and tell him to come to my car, then you will come out of subspace and continue on normally, okay?”

The woman obeyed him and stood up, walking out of the room in silence. Blaine followed her, going to sit in the back of his car, slumped on the backseat. He sat there for what seemed like five minutes, until eventually the car door opened with a concerned, slightly confused Kurt, “Blaine, what’s up?”

He climbed in the car, and just as he sat down Blaine fell into his lap, “My parents came into school.”

Kurt noted the frustrated tone that he spoke with, and the heavy way he had slumped himself onto him; he was stressed.

“I’m sorry for calling you out of class, I just needed you here to calm me down before I lose control,” he explained.

His playful chuckle soothed him, “That’s never an issue, considering what happens when you do lose control, I’m glad you called me out.”

“They, as expected, think it’s the most incredible thing in the world, and it just screams danger,” he explained, “I don’t trust them. I never did, that’s why I try to avoid this.”

“Sit up,” Kurt requested, shifting when he did so and placing his hands on his shoulders, beginning to massage him. Instantly, a relaxed moan escaped.

“K-Kurt.”

He chuckled, “Just relax and enjoy this.”

It was a solid ten minutes of this, and Kurt didn’t mind considering how sweet the little whimpers coming from Blaine were, and how satisfying it was to ease all the knots. Eventually he turned round and laid back in the seat, pulling Kurt into him. “You are incredible.”

“How long can we stay here?” He blushed back.

“End of first period?” he asked, “As much as I’d like to skip classes all day, we probably shouldn’t for the sake of education.”

And it was probably a good thing, as Wes had come to Blaine with news that lunch. “He was completely out of it; I just can’t understand why.”

Apparently one of the hockey players had been in Domspace during one of his classes and had gotten into a fight with one of the football guys.

“So maybe the Domspace thing is something that’s affecting everyone, like there’s something which is just among us all more susceptible to going into it? Maybe it’s nothing to do with me and Kurt, I just got it first.”

“Maybe,” Wes responded to Blaine’s theory.

“Maybe that’s also why everyone’s going into subspace really easily? For a similar thing?”

Wes shook his head, “No, it can’t be. Blaine, the subspace you get people into is different to just normal subspace, it’s a complete state of utter domination and control. Besides, you seem to be the only one getting people into subspace.”

“Then maybe someone else is getting people into Domspace,” he prompted.

Wes’ eyes flashed at that comment, “That’s more probable, but that could be very concerning if the case.”

“Do you think it could be Kurt? I mean, I’ve always got into Domspace in the means to prot…”

Wes instantly shook his head at this, “No, I actually don’t think SHE’s got anything to do with this. You know when Bobby was in Domspace the other day, I think that was brought on by Lola.”

“It would make sense,” Blaine reasoned, “She’s the 100 sub, right?”

Wes nodded, “Clearly she has a reverse kind of effect to you, the question is if her abilities are just on high-scoring Doms or like yours, almost universal. And whether Kurt’s immune to her?”

“This may be quite a good thing,” he continued, “this could really help my research. We should go and speak to her, get her in on everything.”

*

Kurt wasn’t too impressed to walk into the lunch hall to find Blaine sitting with Lola Lake. Sure. Wes was there too, though this could never mean anything good. He walked over, Blaine smiling at him and moving up to give him space, “Hey Baby.”

“We think Lola has a similar thing that Blaine has, yet with Domspace,” Wes informed him as he sat down.

“Oh,” Kurt sounded, and where Blaine and Wes appeared excited and intrigued about the news, Kurt wasn’t so happy. He didn’t know why, but this girl having any power over anybody didn’t sit well with him.

“I mean, I was kind of confused how Bobby got so aggressive the other day, but this all makes sense now,” She innocently smiled.

“It’s really good news for Wes’ research, and it’ll be good having somebody to talk to who understands,” Blaine told her.

Kurt didn’t know what overcame him, but he found himself leaning a little closer to Blaine, “Well you’ll always have me to talk to.”

“Of course, baby,” Blaine blushed, “I meant somebody who understands first-hand the stress of it all.” He turned to face Lola, “It may seem cool and fun at first, but then people start getting concerned. I had to charm an entire auditorium into not fearing me. But hopefully we can avoid that foe you.”

“How do we even know that she definitely does have what Blaine has but with Domspace? And it wasn’t just a one-off?” Kurt went on to question, still sceptical.

Wes coughed, “Well I had Lola try it out on me, and we can say it worked. So far, a lot of the functions are the same, the clicking of fingers to get out of it. It works different to subspace, obviously, taking on more of a protective stance than one to serve.”

“Do we even know if it works on everyone? You are a dom Wes.”

“We tried it on Eric,” Blaine went on to say, “don’t worry he was happy about it. Now we just wanted to test whether you’re still immune.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, “Do we have to test that?”

“If you didn’t mind,” Wes began, “it would be crucial for our research to discover whether your immunity is exclusive to Blaine or not. As well as since you are 100 dom socially, it may determine whether that really is the factor that makes you immune to Blaine’s charm, or not.”

Although all of Wes’ reasons made sense, it still worried Kurt. He didn’t want to be vulnerable to what seemed like the control of someone who was actively out to try and get Blaine from him. He shot Blaine a terrified look.

Blaine squeezed his arm tenderly, “Don’t worry Pops, I’ll be there to make sure your safe. We’ll literally take you out of it immediately.”

He took a deep breath, and if he didn’t know how important this research was to Blaine and Wes he would have never been doing this. “Okay, do your thing.”

“We’re still trying to figure out how to bring it on, it’s more tricker than just a command like Blaine’s,” Wes answered, “hence why Lola is going to tell you that I’m a threat to her. Blaine will be there to hold you back if it works, so don’t worry about that.”

He nodded, staring back into Lola’s eyes as she spoke. Though like that first time in the music room with Blaine, he felt nothing. He just sat back, looking around, relieved it didn’t work, “I guess I’m just crazy dom/sub power immune.”

“Fascinating,” Wes breathed, as he opened up his laptop to add to the notes, “clearly there is just something about you that makes you immune.”

“My Nana,” Kurt whispered under his breath, “I almost forgot Blaine, she was immune to you as well.”

“Of course,” Wes sighed, “it must be something genetic.”

He breathed, “Well I’m relieved.”

“This gives me so much to consider and think about tonight,” Wes spoke, his eyes glued to his laptop screen, “In fact, I’m going to go to the library and start now, I’ll update you all tomorrow.”

He quickly left, leaving Blaine, Kurt and Lola all alone together. “Am I still good to come back to yours? I really can’t be dealing with my parents tonight.”

Kurt nodded, “Of course, you’re always welcome.”

“What’s happening with your parents?” Lola inquired.

He took a deep breath, “They just found out about my charm, and I’m pretty sure their intentions for it aren’t too pure.”

“What do you mean?”

He joked, “World Domination, probably.”

“I mean, we are pretty much the dream team, me and you, imagine what we could do,” Lola continued, and Kurt had several reasons to despise everything she had just said. Firstly, they weren’t the dream team, him and Blaine were. Secondly, the twinkle in her eye showed a selfish intention, a desire to use her gift for her own gain.

He chuckled, “Luckily we both don’t want that.”

“Come on,” She teased, “everybody wants to rule the world, they even wrote a song about it. You’re not telling me you’re the only 100 dom who wouldn’t enjoy that?”

“It’s impossible,” he told her, “and it would end probably with my death and destruction, and I’d rather not have that. Besides, I have Kurt and he’s worth more than the world.”

His heart lit up infinitely at that comment, snuggling up to his side with love. And now Lola sat There, unimpressed. “Shame, I think we could have done it,” she joked back.

“Are you sure you’re a 100 sub?” Blaine asked her, a laugh on his voice.

“Just as much as you are a 100 dom.” Lola winked.


End file.
